Time to watch multiverse!
by Krikasu
Summary: The deities were bored with their current situation so Kris came back with some promising multiverse. Rated T for safety.
1. Intro

It's a usual day in the labyrinth city, Orario. It was a denatus day and all the deities have discussed the naming ceremony and common problem. After that they just sat with a bored face and the atmosphere was dull.

"Man, nothin intrestin is happening," Loki broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah you are right," Dionysus agreed.

"Well, there has been no war game or monsterphilia for a while so how about doing something like that," Hermes suggested.

"Something like what?" Takemikazuchi questioned.

"Like another war game?" Loki raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, no, no, not that. I don't want any other war game," Hestia protested with her arms crossed along with her head moving left and right with the twin-t.

"How about another monsterphilia?" Miach suggested.

"I am Ganesha."

"Nope, don't even think about that," Hephaistos sighed.

After giving and rejecting all the possible source for entertainment, a familiar voice spoke surprising the gods.

"Hello, there."

"Woah, who's that?"

The gods tried to search but failed, among the gods, Hermes pointed out: "This voice seems familiar…"

"Yes it is familiar Hermes," the voice spoke back.

"Wait is that you Kris?" Hestia asked quickly after hearing the familiar voice striking her like a hammer on head.

"Yes Hestia, glad you still remembered me."

The room was silenced for few seconds, Loki then stood up and yelled at the invisible being: "Ya bailed on us. Ya promised us to show something interestin but left us in the middle. Ya 're awful."

"Sorry about that Loki…"

"No, We won't forgive ya," she sat on her seat with crossing arms with anger.

"W-Wait don't get mad, I heard you guys wanted entertainment so to give a much better entertainment I had to go on a journey to find interesting multiverse. I promise this won't disappoint you," the being answered with a panicking tone.

"Now, now, flatsy. Let's give him another chance," Hestia with understanding tone.

The gods agreed with Hestia which made Loki to convince easily.

"Don't ya bail on us again," Loki finished.

"Thankyou Loki," the being replied with a sigh.

"Alright Kris, lets see what you have for us to watch," Hermes with a smile.

"Absolutely, you would love it. Now I wish all of you to snap your fingers." the being finished.

As the deities snapped their fingers, they teleported to the same theater where they once had been. This time the seats in the theater were arranged in such a way that the familia members are seated under the seats of their respective deities. Due to sudden teleportation, all of the members were confused about how they ended up here. Not only the familias but also the Guild, Hostess and even Xenos also were present their.

"Wait a minute, this place seems familiar," Bell said gaining the agreement of his familia members. The same could be said to other familias, suddenly Lily pointed out: "Bell-sama, look the Xenos are here too."

_**Xenos compartment**_

"Uh… where are we?" Asterius and his group asked the question.

"Where-ever we are, this place seems like fun," surprising her fellow Xenos, Marie also added while swimming inside a big water tank.

"Ah, Bell-san," Wiene added with joy.

The Xenos and the Hestia familia are set side by side.

"Asterius?" Bell with his eyes widened.

"Sup rival," a friendly greeting by Asterius.

_**Guild compartment**_

"Waoh, look Eina, remember this place?" Misha with excitement pulling Eina's arm.

"Yeah, isn't this the same theater?"

"This is news to me," an old man from the top seat gains the attention from the guild members.

Everyone : "O-O-Ouranos-sama!"

_**Loki compartment**_

"Yay, it's good to be back," Tiona raising her hands to express her joy which also made others a bit uncomfortable.

Tione : "Tiona behave."

Finn : "Well, it's been a while."

Lefiya : "Well, I am pumped up to see what will happen."

Finally, after everyone got settled, the being again greeted them. Now the being began to give some instructions,

"As you know about the multiverse, I was only able to get the multiverse of Bell a bit interesting. Of course all of you will be their, but I want to know something before I continue."

"What is it Kris?" Loki asked.

"Who are interested to see our rabbit's multiverse?"

Most of the population agreed to see Bell's multiverse which made Bell a bit embarrassed.

"Well, lets begin but before that…" Kris paused.

Loki started to sweat and then shouted : "Please don't tie me!"

"No, I won't."

"Eh?"

"Instead I built an invisible wall so that nothing bad would happen."

"Better than staying tied," Loki gave a sigh of relief.

"You all must remember one more thing. These are just multiverse so it won't do anything to this reality."

"We already know it, why are ya saying that again?" Bete asked.

"Because when last time I said that elf Bell was married to Elf Ais, you guys were shouting like animals almost making me deaf…"

"F-Fine." Everyone agreed to Kris.

"Okay now let's watch."


	2. Bell's punishment (Rabbit hunt)

**FanFic-Story:- DanMachi Randomness, the rabbit hunt. Writer:- imaninaimagination **

* * *

Kris: "Alright, so the multiverse which I am going to show you is the universe in which Bell is getting a punishment that he would never forget in his entire life."

Bell sweat dropping: "W-What kind of punishment?"

Kris: "Just watch, but I am warning you."

Hestia: "Warning for what?"

Kris: "All of you will die out of laughter."

Hermes: "Is that so?"

Bete: "BRING IT ON."

Kris: "Okay, multiverse in 3… 2… 1… go!"

* * *

**"... Kami-sama, can you update my status?" Bell had just returned from**

**the dungeon, looking rather beaten. Or perhaps plumpered to the ground.**

**Weren't those the same things?**

**Hestia blinked just having been going through a book, and smiled**

**brightly. "Hai, Bell-kun!"**

Hestia: "A normal start."

Bell: "Yeah…"

**As he lay on the bed without his shirt, she sat over him on her knees,**

**having his status up front the moment the drop of blood from her finger**

**touched his back. She looked over them, her hair flowing majestically,**

**and her eyes narrowed.**

**"... Bell-kun, where were you before?"**

**"Huh? I-in the dungeon?"**

**"... really?"**

**"Yes, you can ask Welf or Lili if you want. I was with them all day long."**

**"Uhuh…" **_**Liar, your status says otherwise!**_**"... Soooo, did you by any**

**chance meet up with that Ais wallenwhatsherbutt?" She asked casually,**

**checking her nails with disinterest. He immediately turned red and she**

**gave him a deadly glare behind his back.**

**"Umm… i… uh…"**_** Well, I DID run into her an hour ago and she offered a**_

_**little sparring session, where she managed to knock me out again and**_

_**gave me another lap pillow… **_

_**Ugh Bell-kun no uwakimono! **_**Her fingers dug in his back and down,**

**making him yelp in pain and trash his legs and arms around.**

_**H-how does my goddess always know?!**_

Hestia: "He would never learn."

Hestia Familia: "Agreed."

Bell: "C-Come on guys…"

**"You, need a punishment!"**

**"... Eh?" He paused, completely baffled and taken-aback at her**

**statement. She giggled, a mischievous look appearing on her face.**

**He didn't know why, but he felt a chill run down his spine.**

…**..**

**Yes indeed, he didn't know whether to be embarrassed or mortified. Were**

**those the same things? He really needed to ask Eina-san. And he also**

**needed to ask her to WHY THE HELL WAS HE ALWAYS BEING BOTHERED BY GODS**

**OF GODDESSES?!**

_**And to think my goddess wouldn't be so cruel… **_**he sniffed with teary**

**eyes, wiping them away rather childishly and kinda adorably. Currently,**

**he stood outside the guild, in his usual clothes, and running over what**

**the punishment was.**

Bell: "This is a bit similar to this reality."

The statement made his familia members look at him,

Bell: "W-What?"

Hestia: "You really think I am a bother?!"

Bell: "N-No, No Kami-sama, y-you are not a bother."

Hestia: "So… who is it huh?"

Bell biting his nails diverted them by saying: "Ah l-let's just w-watch."

Tiona: "Aww, Argonaut-kun looks cute."

Tione: "No, he looks adorable."

Finn with a sheepish smile: "Isn't that the same thing?"

**He had to go in, ask his adviser to set up a bounty- ON HIMSELF- with an**

**award worth 2 hundred jagamarukun (who the hell would be stupid enough**

**to take that as an award anyways?!), put up the hunt, and run for his**

**life. How she got that idea, he had no idea, but he wasn't forgiving the**

**one who suggested that idea to his usually bright and forgiving (well,**

**sometimes) goddess.**

Bell: "Wait, setting a bounty on myself with award worth 200 jagamarukun? Who would even consider that?"

Lily: "Yes even I don't get it."

Welf: "Well all we can do is watch."

On the Loki compartment, Ais started to drool when she heard award of 200 jagamarukun.

Riveria: "It's just an alternate reality Ais."

Ais with glittering eyes: "Wish if this was our reality."

**He took in a deep breath to calm his heart that was basically hammering in**

**his chest, and threw the doors open to the guild, noticeably making**

**Eina, who was near, jump.**

**"Ah, Bell-kun! What-"**

**"Eina-san, i, have a request!" His mistake he was discovered so easily,**

**he'll just have to deal with the punishment his goddess set up.**

**Eina blinked, and tilted her head in confusion.**

…**..**

**"Honestly, where is master Bell today?" Lili grumbled as she and Welf**

**made their way to the guild to exchange the iris they had earned. The**

**captain of their party hadn't appeared since the morning, hence they**

**decided to just go in the dungeon upper floors, only the two of them.**

**They checked in on his goddess, and she kept her mouth shut with a**

**mischievous giggle. If she didn't know, then he must have been with**

**someone else, helping like he usually did.**

… **Right?**

**As the exchanged the iris, Lili continued. "I mean, it's unlike him to**

**suddenly disappear without a trace. Master Bell should at least tell**

**Lili before he decides to go off on his own! Maybe he took a quest, or**

**maybe-"**

**Welf rolled his eyes and they immediately landed on the quest board,**

**where many were gathered around. When he looked closely… he could see…**

**"... Oe, Lili."**

**"... Maybe i should scold him a bit, then he can…"**

**"Lil'e."**

**"... Where could master Bell have gone…"**

**"LIL'E!"**

**"What is it master Welf?!"**

**"There." He pointed at the quest board and she shot it a look. Then, her**

**eyes widened and she shoved past the others, grabbing the specific sheet**

**that had been attracting attention.**

**"... 'Bounty: Catch the Little Rookie… Reward: 2 hundred jagamarukun…**

**only for today'..." She trailed off, exchanging baffled looks with Welf.**

**Eina, who was nearby and pacing back and forth in worry, noticed them**

**and slammed her hands on the desk.**

**"IS HE OKAY?!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"He ran out the minute he issued the hunt! I-i don't even know where he-"**

**"... BELL-SAMAAAAAAAAA!"**

Hestia familia: "(0_0) - (-_-) - (0_0)"

Mord: "Hahahah…. Did you guys see their face, especially the prum girl LOL."

Finn : "_*sigh* _Poor thing."

Gareth: "Youngin seems to be in trouble."

**"DID SOMEONE CALL MY NAME?!"**

**"I DID NYAA! I WANT ALL THOSE JAGAMARUKUN NYAA!"**

**"AAAHH Anya-SAN SPARE ME!" He screamed near tears as he ran for his**

**life, past the busy streets of the Orario. Anya still gave chase, not**

**giving up so easily as well.**

**The minute the quest was hung up, he dashed in order to find a safe**

**place where he could wait out until the day passed. Sadly luck wasn't by**

**his side and in no longer than 30 minutes, he'd been hunted by quite a**

**few yet always ran away like a jumping, scared rabbit.**

**Truth be told he was terrified, and as of now the scared rabbit was**

**being chased by a starving, hungry kitty-cat.**

_**WHY AM I ALWAYS CHASED AROUND?!**_

Mord and gang: "Hahahahahahaha… look at that rabbit."

Hermes: "Its funny, Bell-kun is running for his life hahaha…"

Bell: "Hermes-sama!"

Anya: "Nya get emnya."

Chloe: "Go for his buttnya."

Bell: "UWA!"

Bete: "Well good question their rabbit, seems like you got a thing for hungry beings LOL."

Riveria: "Bete behave..."

Bete: "Come on hag! You are also enjoying the scene."

Riveria resisting her laugh: "N-No, i-its."

Bete: "Hahahahaha…"

**"STOP ALREADY NYAA! JUST LET ME- MEOWNYAA!"**

**He suddenly turned the corner to an alley and she had no time to react,**

**slamming into a stall near to the alleyway. He glanced back still**

**running, and gave a sigh of relief. He'll apologize later.**

**"Do not think this is over so soon Cranel-san."**

**"E-eh? RYU-SAN, YOU TOO?!" He stopped in his tracks in the dark**

**alleyway, where the gale herself had cut off his path, suddenly jumping**

**in front of him and not giving him a chance to escape.**

**She looked up, and shrugged. "Mama Mia's orders. 200 jagamarukun can be**

**worth a lot of money."**

**"SO YOU'RE BETRAYING ME?!" He squeaked out, voice cracking in his**

**despair to just let his misery end. She shrugged apologetically, and**

**readied herself in a fighting stance.**

**"I'm sorry, Cranel-san, but you will have to-"**

**"YAAAAAAAAHH RYU-SAN IS MEAN!"**

_**DASH!**_

Welf: "Sorry Bell… pft-hahahaha, yo-hahah, you look like an almiraj running for it's life."

Bell: "You to Welf!?"

The Hostess was also laughing out loud.

Bell: "(ToT)- Come on guys."

Hestia: "Mwahahaha… Bell-kun is… hahaha…"

Bell : "K-KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAA!"

Eina: "Poor Bell-kun."

Misha: "It's kinda funny though hehe…"

**In seconds the rabbit had jumped over her and ran away in full-speed**

**while she blinked, baffled. Then, she sighed, dropping her stance with…**

**a cute pout.**

**"... I always take things too far."**

_**Just who else is after me?!**_** He came back to the busy streets again,**

**hoping to blend in the crowd and avoid anyone capturing him. Sadly,**

**someone ruined it.**

**"I, AM, GANESHAAAAA! PEOPLE, MAKE WAY SO I, GANESHA, CAN SEE THAT**

**WHITE-HAIRED BOY!"**

**Immediately all the townsfolk backed away from the frozen and pale Bell,**

**who looked behind him to see the almighty god Ganesha himself, grinning**

**down at him. Where the hell did he come from?!**

**"Y-you're after me too?!"**

All the familias: "ROTFLOL look the rabbits expression."

Shakti: "Poor kid."

Bell: "UWAAA- I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."

Mikoto comforting Bell: "It's fine Bell-dono, it's your alternate."

Lily: "Hahahaha… phew~ oww~ my stoma-hahahaha…"

Bete giving a clap: "Hats of to him hahaha…"

Loki: "Never thought Ganesha would go that far for jagamarukun."

Ganesha: "I AM GANESHA!"

Ganesha Familia members: "WE KNOW SIR!"

Lefiya: "The human's got nowhere to run and nowhere to hide."

**"I, GANESHA, LOVE JAGAMARUKUN! FOR I AM THE ALMIGHTY, GANESHAAAA!"**

**"So i've heard…" He backed away with a sweatdrop. "... LOOK OVER THERE,**

**IS THAT YOUR STATUE?!"**

**"A STATUE OF ME, GANESHA?! WHERE?!" The minute the god looked away, the**

**boy dashed again. Shakti, behind her god, sweat-dropped.**

**"He fooled you."**

**"NO ONE CAN GET AWAY FROM FOOLING ME, GANESHA! SHAKTI, AFTER HIM!"**

**"I pity him…" Yet she still went after the boy.**

Bete: "ROTFLOL When did ya get that idea rabbit, GYA-HA-HA-HA-HA"

Raul: "LOL, This situation is the funniest one I have ever witnessed."

Bell: "I beg for mercy… someone save my alternate please!"

Mord: "Look, the rookie's got some trick up his sleeve."

Finn still wearing a sheepish smile: "Haha… Uh… It's bad to see him in that situation."

Gareth while stroking his beard: "Well he had ta pay da price."

_**Even gods?! Who's next, Braver?! **_**He ran for the babel hoping to jump**

**in the dungeon where he would at least avoid gods, yet a small figure**

**jumped over him and blocked his way just near the statue.**

**"Ah, here you are." The calm voice made his freeze, as Finn smiled,**

**spear by his side. "Our familia has been hunting you."**

Bete whistles: "Yo look now cap's up."

Finn: "Oh my."

Bell: "WHY THE HECK WOULD THE BRAVER HAVE INTEREST IN JAGAMARUKUN!?"

**"... y-you too? S-spare me, please…" He would have kneeled if he wasn't**

**ready to flee again. Finn sweat-dropped with a sympathetic smile.**

**"Sadly it's our goddess' orders, to catch the member of the Hestia**

**familia. I truly am sorry."**

**"No you're not…" He sniffed like a child refusing to believe, again**

**wiping away the tears in his eyes. Finn sweat-dropped further, now**

**really feeling guilty.**

Bell: "YEAH YOU ARE NOT SORRY AT ALL-(ToT)"

Finn: "I can't help it Bell Cranel…"

Loki: "Woohoo, it's showtime."

**"OUTTA THE WAY FINN! ARGONAUT-KUN IS MIIIIINE!"**

**"EEEEEP!"**

**"Oh. okay." The braver raised his hands in defeat and backed away as the**

**amazon jumped in, leaping at the rabbit who meeped frightened. Just as**

**she was about to tackle him though, he blinked and side-stepped-**

Bell: "JUST LIKE THAT!? WHA- WATCHOUT!"

Loki: "Fufufu… good one."

**"OW!" She hit the ground face-first and Bete's laughter could be heard**

**from atop a nearby house. But as Tione was about to hunt the rabbit, Ais**

**jumped in and cut her off.**

**"A-Ais-san?" He croaked out, in hopes she would at least support him.**

**The next words she said broke his heart so much he wanted to die.**

**"... gomene. I want the jagamarukun more than anything."**

_**Of course, the greatest living enemy of jagamarukun is truly Ais-san.**_

**He dead-panned in his head, and distant chanting reached his ears. **_**No**_

_**way, Lefiya-san?! Why is she- **_**he looked behind Ais and their eyes met.**

_**Like hell i'm losing this chance to exterminate you, you shameless**_

_**human.**_** He could basically hear her say that, as she continued her**

**chant. Okay, no worries, he can escape. He can, ESCAPE!**

Bell: "AIS-SAN EVEN LEFIYA-SAN, WAIT IS SHE CHANTING."

Lefiya: "GO FOR THE KILL!"

Bell: "EEEEEEEP!"

Bete: "ROTFLOL MAN, THE AMAZON FELL ON HER FACE HAHAHAHA."

Tiona puffing her cheeks: "Stop it Bete."

Raul: "Ais-san went to kill mode hahah… the rabbit is done."

Riveria: "Poor thing but I can't resist anymore LOL."

Bell: "UWAAAAAAAAAA"

**"AIS-SAN, A FLYING JAGAMARUKUN!"**

**"Huh? Where…?!" The minute she looked up, again he fled past her. He'll**

**apologize later. Yeah, later.**

Hestia: "Mwahahaha… Ais wallen-nanigashi-kun is same airhead LOL."

Loki: " ROTFLOL Ais-tan, you easily fell for it hahahaha."

Ais and Bell are embarrassed causing them to hide their face.

**As he ran, again, for babel, he jumped at the feeling of several eyes**

**watching him, and no less than a few seconds later, an axe was thrown at**

**his feet, throwing him over.**

**"Ah… Ouka, you should have been more careful…" He recognized that voice**

**anywhere. Even the Takemikazuchi familia?!**

Bell: "The Hell?!"

Mikoto: "I can't do anything about it Bell-dono."

Ouka: "Seems like we were also greedy their."

Takemikazuchi familia: "Yes."

**Just as he thought, Mikoto, Ouka and Chigusa appeared from behind a**

**nearby alley, indeed proving they were the ones to ambush as well.**

**Mikoto smiled sheepishly.**

**"I'm sorry, Bell-dono. We just really want the jagamarukun."**

**"... I thought you said you'd help me, not go against me…" Today wasn't**

**his lucky day, was it.**

**"This will be quick, little guy, really quick-"**

**"I'M TOO FAR TO GIVE UP!" Bell pushed himself on his hands when Ouka**

**neared, and gave a HARD spin-kicked across his face in his panic,**

**throwing the captain of the Take familia quite a bit away. Mikoto and**

**Chigusa gaped, whistle Bell blinked, having landed on his feet.**

**"... you've really gotten stronger…" The big guy muttered looking dazed,**

**and Bell bit his lip cutely, smiling apologetically.**

**"I-i'm sorry! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER, PROMISE!" he**

**dashed again, whistle Mikoto and Chigusa rushed to see if their captain**

**had left the world or not.**

Ouka: "HEY! WAS BELL THAT STRONG?"

Bete: "GYA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA man oww~ my I can't~ hyahahahahaha."

Mord: "Rabbit's got the blessing to save himself LOL."

Loki: "He got the skills to fight."

Welf: "Hahahaha good one Bell gyahahahahah."

The scene made everyone die out of laugher, even the high elves, angry people and others were laughing like crazy which made their stomach hurt. Literally.

**Not a minute later and he was attacked by… arrows. Bell looked up, just**

**near the Miach familia shop, where from the window stood Naza, her**

**expressionless face showing just how much she was into this.**

**"... jagamarukun are tasty. I'm sorry Bell."**

Bell: "WHY!?"

Naaza: "Well still it's impressive to dodge my arrows."

Loki: "Run for yer LIFE!"

**"N-Naza-san no baka!" He whimpered, barely dodging the arrows as he**

**continued running. Seems like he won't get any time to rest. Naza**

**blinked and looked out after him.**

**"... if you surrender i will give you a discount on potions…"**

_**Everyone, everyone is after me! Why?! Now who's left?! **_**Thankfully he**

**reached the babel. But just as he was about to enter, Asfi blocked the**

**path. He skid to a stop and got ready to run back, only to turn around**

**and see EVERYONE who had chased him so far.**

Bell: "OH… COME ON MAN! WHY IS EVERYONE AFTER THOSE STUPID JAGAMARUKUN!?"

Mord and gang: "ROTFLOL Rabbit's cornered."

Bete: "Don't ya pee in pants."

Bell: "BETE-SAAN!"

**He paled, as all started to close in. he was cornered to a pole, back**

**stiff against it and trembling like a cornered, panicked rabbit looking**

**ready to burst into tears. Then, someone else joined.**

**"... get away. The rabbit is mine." The king Ottar pushed past the many**

**and took a hold of the rabbit who started to struggle around in panic,**

**now actually bursting in tears.**

Bell: "KING TOO!... Please kill me already."

Lily: "Bell-sama, stay with us."

All the Familias: "Hahahahahaha."

_**Meanwhile…**_

**"Good job Ottar!" Freya, watching from atop babel, clapped her hands in**

**delight.**

_**Back to the rest…**_

**Just then Eina showed up to the scene, followed by a panicked Lili and Welf.**

**"What the-"**

**"E-EINA-SAN, HELP ME!"**

**"B-BELL-KUN! KING OTTAR, LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT!"**

**The second Ottar did, the boy launched himself at his adviser,**

**whimpering and crying while holding tight to her like his life depended**

**on it. Of course her face turned red, yet as his adviser she kept her**

**composure and turned to the rest with a furious glare.**

**They all smiled sheepishly.**

Bell: "Eina-san… my saviour… thankyou-(ToT)"

Bete: "Aww… don't tell me it's over."

…**..**

**"G-gomene Bell-kun, i didn't know you'd actually follow through!"**

**"W-what do you mean by that?! I was terrified half to death!" He tried**

**to get away from the panicked and teary-eyed apologetic Hestia, probably**

**still traumatized. "I-i'm staying in another room, end of story!"**

**"Noooo, don't give me that kind of punishment, anything but that!" After**

**Eina freed the scared rabbit, she removed the bounty all together. Those**

**who chased him were met with her wrath, and had to retreat. You can say**

**that after that, Bell was… a bit out of it. Though, one question still**

**lingered…**

**"... Kami-sama, who was the person who offered you that idea?"**

**"Oh…" Hestia hummed in thought. Then she shrugged. "No idea. I found a**

**letter saying that, lying on the desk. It was meant to be a joke, but**

**you went on and actually did it…"**

**"Kami-sama no baka."**

**"I said i'm sorry!"**

**The screen blacks out.**

Kris: "So how was it? Uhh… you can take your time."

Everyone almost died out of laughter and now they are taking deep breaths, Lily responds first.

Lily: "That was killing us… awesome…"

Loki: "Ya really didn't disappoint me Kris."

Kris: "Told ya didn't I."

Bell: "..."

Kris: "Uh… rabbit still alive."

Bell: "I hate you…"

Kris: "Now now don't get mad."

Hestia: "Yes Bell-kun, its just your alternate."

From nowhere Bete shouted to get attention and suggested : "WHO ELSE WANTS TO HAVE A BOUNTY ON OUR RABBITS HEAD FOR 500 JAGAMARUKUN?"

Bell shouting out loud with frustration: "NOOOOOO… PLEASE DOOON'T.. (ToT)"

* * *

**A/N for imaninaimagination: The lines I wrote is how I felt after reading your fanfic. Hope you don't mind me using this for multiverse reaction.**


	3. High-elf Bell Cranel

**Shin Hyo Joon : Like you asked, but Bell will be badass hero in this universe.**

**Imaninaimagination : Arigatō.**

**AsulAgila3456u : Yep definitely.**

* * *

Kris: "A fine start wasn't it?"

Loki: "I say the best start."

Kris: "Well, we made fun of him now. Bell I am sorry for that."

Bell: "Now it would haunt me forever."

Kris: "Well leaving that topic, I want to ask something from a certain someone."

Kris: "Ms. Riveria."

Riveria: "Yes, what is it that you want to ask me?"

Kris: "Have you ever, mean ever slightly fall in love?"

The Loki compartment took few seconds to process, _Why is he asking it?_

Kris: "Well if not, then see this multiverse."

Riveria: "What would be special in it?"

Kris: "A small hint, 'overpowered elf' as your fiance."

Bete: "Say what?"

Finn: "Kris it's best if you show us."

Kris: "kay then Braver, multiverse in 3… 2… 1… go!"

* * *

_**-KABOOM-**_

**The sound of an explosion near a pharmacy near dump location could be heard, people peeping out from their widows anticipate the location from where the sound came. People living in that locality were panicking. The Apollo familia was currently ambushing the Miach faction. **

**Miach, Naaza, Cassandra and Daphne were running out for their lives. Miach was injured protecting Naaza and Daphne hurt her right arm to save Cassandra from the falling boulder.**

"**Daphne and Cassandra, no matter wherever you go or wherever you hide, we will catch you," Hyakinthos said out loud with the mages attacking the Miach faction from above. The mages used their spells to interfere Miach faction's path of escape and forcefully make their attempt to split them up.**

**They successfully secured themselves under one of the passing bridges near a sewer complex.**

Bell: "This time Apollo-sama is attacking Miach familia?"

Hestia: "Apollo is obsessed with cute things in that universe as well?"

Lily: "And where is Hestia-sama and Bell-sama? They were also cute looking considering Apollo-sama."

Kris: "Truly said Lily, but in that universe Hestia still hasn't descended to lower world."

Bell: "Then what happens to me? Where am I if Kami-sama hasn't descended?"

Kris: "Just wait and watch Bell…"

Cassandra: "Um… What are we doing with Miach-sama?"

Kris: "In that universe, the two of you are in Miach faction."

Daphne: "Then that means Apollo-sama challenged Miach-sama for a war game."

Kris: "No, he did not, instead he tried to bribe Miach that if he would hand-over you two then he would pay his debt, and as you know Miach he denied it."

Miach: "The alternate version of me is the same as me."

Kris: "Most likely, yes."

Bell: "Look they reached there!"

"**Tsk… Miach-sama please, hand us over to him. We don't want to see you in pain," Cassandra said with concern as Miach was losing blood. Even if he is a god, he is still like a mortal, Naaza is trying her best to heal her saviour. "He's here," Daphne said with alarming and scared face.**

"**I told you didn't I… only few are chosen by the great Apollo-sama, come on Daphne and Cassandra give up," the captain of the familia Hyakinthos walked in with his hand over his face in a stylish way. "I won't hand them over to someone like Apollo, even if it means to use my divine power. Please leave us alone!" the injured god said with his voice raised high, the foolish Hyakinthos ignored him and approached Daphne and Cassandra, he kicked Naaza and he clutched their hands he dragged them away from Miach who was helpless, Naaza was unable to help as she was not an adventurer and was still lying on the ground due to exhaustion. The two girls tried their best to free themselves from his grasp but failed to his Level 3 power. Their eyes lost their luster, they were blanked out, they lost their hope to be saved from this person.**

Bete: "THAT GUY, HE IS THE WORST!"

Raul: "He is horrible!"

Lefiya: "He has no sense of respect."

Bell: "He's got no right to treat them like this."

The comment Bell made with a clenching fist made the two girls blush because of his manly act.

Naaza: "What's wrong you two."

Daphne and Cassandra with slight Blush: "No-nothing…"

Finn: "I must say… he is the worst right now."

Mord: "He's handsome but is the worst and horrible person of all."

Hermes: "Poor girls, I really feel bad for them."

Asifi: "Wait what is that?"

_**-*BAM*-**_

**Something came from behind which made Hyakinthos fly through and crash leaving the girls. "W-What was that?" Miach and Naaza with surprised face saw a person, an elf to be precise. The two lifeless girl saw the elf emerging from the shadows. An elf with pointed ears, with small ruby-red eyes and a small mouth with sharp chin, his long white hair falling on his shoulder with an aura of royalty itself. Wearing a Black sleeveless top with white stripes outlined near the edges of the top, with black pants and a medium size cloth around the waist almost touching the floor, his black boots signifying as that of a high ranked adventurer.**

Everyone paused for the moment dropping their jaws,

Lily: "Is that who I think it is?..."

Mikoto: "Red-eyes."

Haruhime: "White-hair.."

Welf: "No doubt, it's definitely Bell."

Kris: "BINGO!"

The word spoken by Kris made the whole crowd burst out loud,

"NAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?"

Bell in surprise: "I… I… I am an elf?"

Kris: "A High-elf."

Lefiya in surprise with slight blush: "The human is a high-elf!?"

Kris: "Yes, and he is Riveria's fiance."

Riveria: "So my alternate chose Bell Cranel as her husband."

Alicia with red face: "He is soooooo handsome."

Tiona: "Woohoo moma got us a daddy in that universe."

Hestia: "Elf or human, my Bell-kun will always be a handsome guy."

Hermes: "Well said Hestia."

_Hostess compartment_

Anya: "Nyhe is really handsoyo nya."

Chloe: "He is a prince nya."

Ryu madly blushing: "Cranel-san looks dashing."

Syr teasing her friend: "You mean to say 'hot' right."

Steamed Ryu hid her face.

_Guild compartment_

Misha with teasing smile: "Eina you better confess your true feelings to Ooto-kun."

Eina with red face: "Misha no baka! Bell-kun is like my little brother that's all."

Sophie: "Whatever you say, Cranel-san looks exactly like a prince, Riveria-sama is lucky to have him as her husband."

_Xenos compartment_

Asterius: "Yep, rival's looking cool their."

Lyd: "Beat his ass Bell."

Wiene and Marie: "Go Bell!"

"**Apollo familia. Firstly, you've caused chaos around the neighbourhood and secondly, you physically harassed three women in open streets. This matter can't be overlooked," Bell said while healing the injured Miach and Daphne also restoring Naaza's stamina. "The hell are you? A cop?" Hyakinthos raise his question while getting up and approaching the person, "Look, whoever you are just beat it, or else…"**

"**Or else what," Bell giving a deathly stare.**

"**MAGES, FIRE AT THIS ELF!"**

**The command given by the captain wasn't fulfilled. Hyakinthos looked behind to see what they are doing and was surprised to see all the mages kneel down before Bell.**

Bell: "They knelt in front of me?"

Lily: "Ha, they got scared of Bell-sama's stare."

Welf: "I don't think so."

"**What the hell are you all elf's doing?" Hyakinthos with a mad tone stomping on the ground. One of the elves raised his head in kneeling position and begged, "Forgive us Bell-sama, we were helpless. Our lord Apollo forced us elves to do this." The other elves also shook their heads in agreement. Hyakinthos still in confusion, **_**What in the actual hell is going on?**_

Lefiya: "Why did the elves addressed him as 'sama'?

Bell: "Yeah, what am I to them."

Kris: "Okay then, long story short. In that world, there was an elven god who bestowed his blessings to all the elves. One day he died but he left his divine powers to one of the faithful royal families, the Cranel's. For years, the Cranel's were bearing that power but they failed to use it at its maximum potential, but one day an elf was born and was able to use all the divine power of the elven god at the age of four and his name was…"

Hermes: "Bell Cranel..."

Kris: "From that moment, the elves believed that their god is reincarnated as this young boy and will continue to give his blessings."

Asifi: "In simple context, Bell Cranel in that world is a god?"

Kris: "Yes you can say that, but a mortal god."

"**I see," Bell scratched his chin, "I will deal with Apollo later on, for now I command you to leave them alone."**

**The mages then quickly turned their back and ran away. "Hey! What's wrong with all of you?" Hyakinthos yelled at the top of his lungs. As the mages left Bell steadily stepped near Hyakinthos, "If you don't leave now, you have to face the consequences," Bell said with an angry stare. The captain was shaken but could not feel to lose his hopes that his god have.**

"**Do whatever ya want I ain't scared of someone like you. Now move it," he pushed the elf and passed by to get the girls. Bell quickly grabbed his hand and threw him like a ragdoll. "Uwaaa…" **

_**-*crash*-**_

Hestia: "Woah, Bell threw him like he was nothing."

Bell with wide eyes: "Sugoi!"

Bete: "Looks like he broke his bones."

Finn: "Well he is messing with a god."

"**What the Hell?" Hyakinthos with immense anger stretched his hand and started to chant, "My name is love, precious child of light. I offer my body to my sun…"**

**Bell gets alert, the chant is continued, "My name is sin, jealousy of wind. I call a gust of wind to my body."**

"**Aro Zephyro huh," Bell muttered gaining the ear from the Miach faction.**

Bell: "He knows?"

Hermes: "Something is different about Bell's reaction."

Riveria: "Kris by any chance, did he…"

Kris: "If you are thinking that Bell created the spells then you are right."

Riveria: "I see, it's not that surprising after all he is a god."

"**I call a gust of wind to my body. Released ring of fire - come," Hyakintos was almost about to finish his chant but.**

**Bell stretched his arm and chanted with unbelievable speed : "Come, champion of the savages. Manly warrior, strong hero, greedy and unjust hero. Show your worth if you desire the girdle of the empress. Satisfy my body, penetrate my body, kill my body and prove your worth. My starving blade is Hippolyta… Hell Kaios!"**

**A red shockwave slash is released and it penetrated through Hyakinthos which made him stunned and fall on the ground. He is knocked out. Bell sighed and relaxed his arm. **

The crowd watched in awe, how cool it is to see their rabbit as a badass hero saving the weak and teaching the bastard a good lesson.

Mord and gang whistling: "Way to go prince!"

Lefiya and Alicia clapping: "Good one."

Bell with glittering eyes: "Woah, the alternate me is cool!"

Riveria: "I think I might fall for him."

Lefiya, Tiona and Ais looking at the high-elf with wide eyes and slight blush.

_**GUILD**_

"**Thank you Mr. Bell you saved us, I don't know how to repay you back," Miach thanked Bell after he safely escorted them to the guild. "It's okay, no need to thank me Miach," Bell replied with a smile, "That bastard Apollo will get his lessons later on, are you doing good? Not hurt badly are ya?". "I am fine, thank you again," Miach greeted Bell again and headed back to join his familia. Bell left the guild and then headed towards the Twilight Manor.**

Hestia: "Aww, he is kind."

Hermes: "Well to be honest, the Bell and Miach in that dimension have similar personality like ours."

_Freya compartment_

Freya: "Hmm…"

Ottar: "What is it my lady?"

Freya: "His soul is complex to understand…"

Ottar: "Hm?"

_**TWILIGHT MANOR**_

"**Aizuuuu… Where are yaaaa?"**

**The familia is shaken by a certain goddess looking for her beloved child. Loki is currently running all over the place. **

"**Seems like Loki's at it again," the captain of the familia in his room said with a sigh. "Well can't do anythin' can we?" Gareth said while stroking his beard gaining a nod from Riveria. "Riveria what are you doing? You are the one who could control Loki," Finn said with a smile to which Riveria replied with closed eyes, "I won't do anything because 'He' is here."**

"**Hahahaha… Loki, will be goo' as d'ad," Gareth said while the two of them were sweat dropping after hearing this.**

**Aiz who is a 10 year old girl was running around the manor like she is being chased by a monster.**

Lefiya: "Is that Ais-san?"

Bell with red face: "Ais-san looks kawaii."

Riveria: "It's nostalgic."

Ais just smiled while looking at the little Ais on the projection.

Finn: "Loki is the same heh…"

Gareth: "Seems like it."

**Bell enters the manor. Seeing him Ais dashed and hid behind him, Loki still came with a leap without noticing Bell.**

"**AIZUUU…."**

_**-*Paw*-**_

**Bell changes Loki's trajectory and made her crash elsewhere.**

Loki: "Oww… It really felt."

Bell: "Sugoi."

Bete: "Hah, I like that one."

Loki with pout: "That's rude Bete."

Riveria: "Nope that serves you right."

Loki Familia: "YES."

"**Owww… wha! If it isn't daddy."**

**Bell again giving a stare makes loki shake on her feet. "I told you to stay away from her perverted-old-geezer."**

"**Wha c'on I was just showin some lo-" Loki was paused by Bell as he stretched his arm and grabbed her head leading her to cry in pain. "I know what kind of love you are giving," Bell dropped Loki and grabbed Ais's hand and marched towards training field.**

Raul: "That was… What should I say?"

Finn: "Nothing…"

"**Um… Bell why did you brought me here?" Ais asked with a questioned face.**

"**I am going to teach you how to react faster and face the problem, instead of running away."**

"**But I am not tha-!"**

**Ais froze as Bell's gaze scared her, now she is sweating badly like she is gonna flood the place with her sweat.**

Ais, Lefiya, Tiona and Tione : "Scary!"

Eina: "For some reason he is giving me chills."

Hestia: "Hehehe… good going Bell."

Bell: "K-Kami-sama!"

"**Oh come on dear, go a little easy on her," Riveria entered the field with her staff. She was a bit worried about Ais as she is currently going to be trained by her Fiance.**

Tiona: "Here comes Moma!"

Lefiya: "Think she is worried about Ais."

Tione: "Yeah I guess."

Aki: "Shh…"

"**Riveria? Please leave her in my care, she has to overcome any danger which comes by surprise."**

"**But still…"**

"_***hic***_**...YO...old-man at it… trainin a weak**_***hic***_**ling."**

**Bete enters appearing to be drunk, seeing this Bell, Riveria and Ais were blown out.**

Lefiya: "That…."

Tione: "Drunken…"

Tiona: "Wolf..."

Bete: "What didcha say?"

Loki: "Why he is drunk in mid-day?"

Finn: "Who knows?"

"**What the, why in the hell would you drink on mid-day?" Bell raised the question.**

"**Shat-up Old-man…. I ain't… talkin to ya."**

**Again, after Bete's oldman comment, Riveria's eyes widened, Ais's soul was floating out and finally the wolf felt a jolt. Bell's murderous aura could be sensed.**

"**Old…. man… huh…"**

All the Familias: " '0_0'' - Sweating "

Finn, Hermes, Ottar, Hestia, Welf: "He's dead."

**The sound of bones cracking is heard, Bell is ready to beat the wolf, "Who do ya think ya calling an OLD-MAN!"**

"**OOOOOWWWWWWWW"**

**The beatup caused dust, after the dust was cleared Bete was found to be tied on rope hanging with the support of one of the branches.**

"**I am only a hundred and five years old!"**

**His gaze avert to Ais, "Look if you make any mistake then this would be your punishment."**

**Ais with trembling body replied, "Y-Y-Yes s-s-s-sir."**

"**Come on dear," Riveria finished with a sigh.**

**The screen blacks out.**

* * *

Everyone laughed on Bete getting beaten up by Bell.

Kris: "How was it."

Hermes: "Again another good multiverse."

Asifi: "It was different and refreshing."

Kris: "So Riveria, would you fall for a guy like this elf-Bell?"

Riveria: "To be honest, I fell for that alternate version of Bell Cranel. And seems like all the elfess did too."

The comment made an atmosphere of embarrassment for all the elfess also including Lefiya as they have positioned themselves as elf-Bell's Bride.


	4. Love Potion Madness

**Before I start, I want to thank ****imaninaimagination for helping me out by suggesting some reactions. I don't think these are expressed as the best but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well, I will definitely try to take up your Ideas of multiverse if I am able to frame them according to your expectations. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Kris: "A-hem, so shall we proceed to next multiverse."

Hermes: "Um… kris before you carry on I want to ask something."

Kris: "Yes what is it?"

Hermes: "Well, we have seen Bell as a running rabbit and an elf, so it's just my wish to see him as a hero. What about the rest of you?"

The only people who raised hands were Tiona, Haruhime and some of the Xenos, also Syr and Ryu from hostess and Eina and Misha from the guild.

Kris: "Well, I will definitely show his heroism but first Bell, what is important to be a man?"

Bell: "Eh?"

Kris: "Your grandpa said that remember."

Bell blushing face: "Oh… that…"

As Bell was embarrassed, the people were giving knowing looks to each other.

Kris: "Don't be shy… Just say it."

Bell embarrassed: "If you… want to be a man… you must have a…. H-h-harem."

As Bell finished, it took the crowd to process for a few seconds. The silence was broken by the males as they burst to laugh out loud. Some of the girls blushed and the Hestia familia facepalmed seeing Bell's desire to have a harem.

Bete Rofl: "HA-HA-HA-HA WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THAT! HAHAHA."

Riveria: "Naive."

Ais blushing: "He wants a harem?"

Mord and gang: "HAHAHA Little rookie so ya were into it already."

Bell embarrassed: "Uwaaa… please, it's enough."

Kris: "Now, now, now. The multiverse begins in 3… 2… 1… go!...

* * *

"**Um… is this good to use again Airmid-san?"**

**Bell is currently in Dianchet familia household to get his report about his broken right arm from Airmid.**

Bell: "Uh… why is my arm broken."

Lily: "Doesn't Dianchet Familia looks different?"

Naaza: "Airmid looks a bit tall to me.

Tiona: "Argonaut-kun, he is a bit buffed."

Tione: "Ya think so?"

Finn: "Hmm… Well, let's see what happens."

"**Yes Cranel-san, but you should not overdo it in the dungeon."**

**A label appear near Bell and Airmid, near Airmid it's written: Dianchet Familia, Dea Saint, Level 3. Near Bell it's written: Hestia Familia, Hero Argonaut, Level 8.**

Everyone rubbed their eyes for a moment,

Lily: "Did I read it correctly."

Hestia: "BELL-KUN NO LEVEL 8 KHITAAA!"

The crowd: "EEEHHHHHHHHH?"

Ais surprised: "Bell is Level 8?"

Kris: "Indeed he is."

Tiona: "Look, his alias hero Argonaut. Kris is he really a hero in that multiverse?"

Kris: "Yes, he became everyone's hero."

Bell: "Kris how did I break my arm?"

Kris: "You will know in just a few minutes."

"***sigh* Honestly, to beat the Leviathan alternative all by yourself in a reckless way, you better not make anyone else worry about you."**

"**Well, it was our commander's orders."**

Hermes: "Did I heard it right?"

Loki: "The Leviathan's alternate?"

Riveria: "It's one of the three grand quests, but wasn't it completed by Zeus familia?"

Finn: "I guess in that universe they didn't."

Kris: "They finished it braver."

Finn: "So how is it possible for it's return?"

Kris: "Ya noticed the word 'Alternate' didn't you?"

Kris: "It's Leviathan's Alternate, simply put it like this. It's the same monster but with different attributes."

Finn: "Oh I see."

Bell: "Airmid-san said I killed it all by myself? Is that true?"

Kris: "Yes it is, your alternate was at Level 7 at that time, currently you and Ottar are the strongest first rankers."

Bell: "Sugoi."

Ais: "Wait then the king is also level 8?"

Kris: "Yess he is."

Finn: "Sorry if I am going off-topic but could you tell me about the battle of adventurers against that monster?"

Kris: "Well I can only say that you were the commander and rest of the Level 6 were the vice commander of each team. As for its end, your alternate forcefully ordered Bell to use his limitless power which ends up resulting breaking his arms."

The crowd silenced after hearing that, they couldn't believe what Kris said but they don't know how to believe it.

Finn: "Well, sorry for breaking the flow, let's carry on."

**Airmid removed the plaster from Bell's arm. She then made him to perform any actions to see if his arm is responding or not. She wrapped the tapes around Bell's arm to ensure that he won't get any bad impact if he accidentally used his immense strength of Level 8. After all tests have been performed, Airmid allowed Bell to leave. As he was standing at the entrance, Finn was standing before him with a smile. A label appeared next to him and is written: Loki Familia, Braver, Level 7.**

"**How are you doing Hero?"**

"**Oh, Finn-san. I am doing good."**

**Finn took a look at the bandaged arm, he said with guilt, "I am sorry Bell, I had no right to put you in danger."**

"**N-No, it's fine. After all you made the right decision."**

"**Well, I am happy to hear that."**

**The two captains continued to talk as they walked out from Dianchet familia.**

Loki: "The two of them look close."

Kris: "Yes, because of the great event Bell and Finn became best buddies."

Tiona: "Aww, it's nice."

Finn: "Well I will cherish the feeling of being best buddies."

**The scene shifts from the captains to two amazon sisters, Tiona and Tione where as usual walking across the streets. A label appeared, near Tione it's written: Loki Familia, Jormungand, Level 6. Near Tiona it's written: Loki Familia, Amazon, Level 6.**

"**Tione I'm bored."**

"**Stop complaining, what's taking them so long?"**

**The sisters were waiting for Ais and Lefiya. Since it's been a long time they went shopping together and moreover they needed a break after they finished the second grand quest. While they were waiting for them, they smelled a beautiful aroma,**

"**Tiona, what is this smell?"**

"**Whatever it is…. It's..."**

**The girls looked like they were getting hypnotized, at that moment the two captains passed through that location.**

"**Tiona-san."**

"**Tione?"**

**As the boys spoke their names, the girls looked at them with lustful eyes. The boys got a quick jolt.**

"**Uh… are you two okay?"**

"**..."**

"**Captain~"**

"**Argonaut~-kun~"**

"**Uwaa."**

**Tione lounged herself to Finn and Tiona clung onto Bell. **

Bell blush: "W-what are they doing to us?"

Hestia: "Move away from my Bell!"

Lily: "I know Tione-san is aggressive but, isn't this a bit much?"

Loki familia is left with wide eyes: "EEEEHHHHH?"

"**Captain~, why do you always keep ignoring me~?"**

"**T-Tione… aren't you too close."**

"**Argo-kun, why don't you notice me more?"**

"**EEEEEEHHHHHH?"**

**As the girls tried to be more aggressive, the boys took their chance and made a run for it. The girls too started chasing them.**

**From a narrow path, a shadows grin could be seen.**

Lefiya: "W-What just happened?"

Hermes: "Fufufu, Bell picking up girls eh."

Bell blushing: "Hermes-sama!"

Finn sheepish smile: "I think it's gonna get worse."

Riveria: "Who is that?"

Aki: "Well let's see what happens."

**The scene shifts to Ais and Lefiya, who were on their way to meet Tiona and Tione. The label appears near them as well. Near Ais it's written: Loki Familia, Sword Princess, Level 7. Near Lefiya it's written: Hestia Familia, Celdia, Level 6. **

Lefiya: "I'm in Hestia-sama's familia?"

Loki with wide eyes: "No way! My Lefiya is mine."

Loki familia facepalmed for her comment.

Lefiya: "Then my captain is B-B-Bell Cranel!?"

Kris: "Yes, indeed."

Lefiya: "Why?"

Tiona: "Yes why though, Lefiya belongs to our familia."

Kris: "Yes she did but in that world, she was accused of murdering Riveria."

Loki familia: "What?"

Kris: "The guild decided to kill her, but Bell stood up against the guild claiming that she would stay in Hestia familia."

Hestia with death stare: "Bell-kun…."

Bell panicking: "It's not me! It's my alternate!"

Riveria: "How did he stood up against them?"

Kris: "By doing a wargame with Freya familia. That battle made him rank up to Level 7."

Finn: "Why would he go that far."

Kris with a little laugh: "He says he can't stand to see a pretty lady cry. Hahaha."

Loki famillia gave a surprising look, Lefiya on hearing this blushed but resisted whereas Riveria read Lefiya as an open book. Bell on the other hand hid his face due to embarrassment.

Hermes: "Well this also proves that Bell is a kind hearted man."

Kris: "True. And also..."

Hermes: "Also what."

Kris: "Nothing much, she fell for Bell."

Hestia with puffed cheek: "Bell-kun."

Bell galloped and Lefiya nodded sideways.

"**Well, they said that they would be waiting here… Ais-san?"**

**The elf stops as she sees her companion observing the surroundings.**

"**The wind smells different for some reason."**

"**Eh?"**

"**Lefiya, just wait…"**

**Before Ais even completed they took the aroma. And thus they also were filled with full of lust. Seeing this, the shadow again gave a creepy grin. **

"**Fufufu, this is getting interesting."**

Asifi: "Why do I feel like I know that person."

Lulune: "Yeah you are right, the person seems familiar."

Bell: "Wha- we are being chased?"

**Finn and Bell are still being chased by the Amazon sisters, even if they are advanced level 7 and Beginner Level 8, they still can't lose them. The only thing that drives them is their thirst of lust.**

"**What's gotten into them?"**

"**How would I know." **

**The two yelled at each other to come out with an answer, Tiona suddenly tossed her dagger at Bell so did Tione at Finn.**

**Somehow they managed to hide in the back alleys but were separated. Bell was searching for Finn, he had two thoughts in mind, "**_**Did they get him?" **_**and "**_**Did he lose them?"**_

**Currently, the alleys were silent unless…**

"**Bell-kun."**

"**L-Lefiya?!"**

**Lefiya entered from the right junction of Bell, she approached him slowly.**

"**Thank gods you are here, ya know what is goimfn-" **

**Bell was cut off by Lefiya as she grabbed his collar and pulled him for a kiss. As they felt their lips touching, Bell's cheeks started to burn so did Lefiya's but in a lustful way. **

Upon seeing that sight, the crowd dropped their jaws. Some of the females were surprised to see Lefiya this bold on the other hand Bell was blushing madly and Lefiya…. Well, say she is dead after seeing the sight.

Tiona blush: "Wooo, didn't know Lefiya had it in her."

Tione blushed: "Ara, ara she is even more than a player."

Lefiya complete embarrassment: "W-W-W-WHY DID MY ALTERNATE KISSED THAT SCUM."

Bell embarrassed: "L-LEFIYA-SAN!"

Hestia: "Bell-kun you cheater."

Bell: "I didn't do anything Kami-sama."

Lefiya red face: "Kris why did my alternate kiss him."

Kris: "I already explained you the whole thing and right here ya ask again. Your alternate fell for him that badly that she couldn't resist."

Lefiya: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Finn with a sheepish smile: "Well, it's a bit awkward…"

**She moved back but still holding his collar, Bell is left with his mouth wide open.**

"**L-L-Lefiya, w-w-w-what d-did you just do?" he said as he was getting jolts every second.**

"**Why I just gave you a kiss~, don't you like getting kissed?~"**

"**There is something wrong with you Lefiya, wake up!"**

"**I am awake, after a long time, I finally woke up and cherished these feelings~"**

"**L-Lefiya?"**

"**Bell-kun~, I love you~, I love you~, I love you~, I~..."**

"**C-Chotto matte kure!"**

"**B-Bell?"**

"**!?"**

**From the other end, Ais jumped in.**

Raul: "Now Ais-san jumped in."

Bell red face: "A-A-Ais-san, now what will she do?"

Hestia with anger: "NANIGASHI-KUN!"

"**A-A-A-Ais-san?"**

"**No fair~ Lefiya, Bell is mine~~~"**

A moment of silence, everyone's eyes whited out. Kris knew what was coming so he decided to cover his ears. Now

Everyone: "NAAAAAAANIIIIIIII?"

Bete in shock: "Even Ais is going for the rabbit?"

Ais with red face: "W-What?"

Bell who is about to pass out: "I am done, now I can die peacefully."

Lily: "Bell-sama, stay with us."

Welf: "Bell is a lucky one."

Hestia in anger: "Did you say something Welf-kun."

Welf with sweat and panic: "No nothing."

"**Eh?"**

"**No!, I confessed my feelings first, he is mine."**

**Ais approached Bell and grabbed his left hand and pulled him away from Lefiya,**

"**No mine."**

**Lefiya did the same and pulled Bell's right hand.**

"**Mine!"**

"**Mine!"**

Riveria with teasing smile: "Wow, it's rare to see a sight like this."

Hestia: "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Lily: "uwaaa, not two more rivals!"

Bell: "Eh, Lily what did you say?"

Gareth: "Tha boy's making weird expressions."

Tione: "Well I guess he is in pain."

**The tag of 'Mine' continued on until Bell snapped, his right arm started to hurt so he tossed both of the girls in air and quickly escaped by jumping with walls support and running on roofs.**

**The marathon didn't end their, after landing back to the ground an arrow passed by him which startled him, it was connected with a thread. As he craned his head towards the thread's end he saw Lily, who was also in the same state.**

**Lily leaped over Bell,**

"**Bell-sama, I want you to be my first!"**

"**UWAAAAAAA!"**

Welf sweating: "W-What did you mean by that Lily-suke?"

Hestia now even madder: "S-U-P-P-O-R-T-E-R-K-U-N!"

Lily red face: "H-Hestia-sama that's my alternate, not me!"

Mord: "Man rookie's getting girls."

Bete: "I am a bit jealous though, but still, he is a man."

Riveria: "you said something Bete?"

Bete: "Nothing."

Marie puffing her cheeks: "Bell-san is popular."

Wiene: "Are you jealous about that?"

Marie red face: "N-No, I am not."

**Bell immediately moved away and ran towards the east main. Lily, who just slammed her head on the floor still stood up with a lustful face, "Bell-sama~~~~ hehe-he-he-hehe-hehe-hehe-hehe"**

**The scene then switches to Braver who still is running for his life,**

"**Tione this kind of behavior is unacceptable, you are going too far now."**

**The Braver yelled at her with immense anger, seeing her disrespecting her captain, he forcefully stopped and did a judo slam on Tione knocking her out.**

"**Uwaaa~, It feels sooooo good~"**

"**Tione?"**

**The Braver noticed that something is going wrong with the sisters, as he was connecting the dots he saw Bell screaming and running like a mad rabbit on lose. Behind him, Finn saw Lily along with Ais and Lefiya who were still arguing. Finn on seeing this gave out a sheepish smile.**

"**Seems like he is in big trouble."**

**As he spoke, a flood of girls came running towards him.**

"**What the?"**

"**BRAVER-SAN I LOVE YOU!" **

"**My body and soul belongs to you."**

"**I don't mind being your second or third."**

**The lewd comments from the maidens awakened Jormungand in enraged more, Tione stood up and rushed to kill them,**

"**Captain, only BELONGS TO ME!"**

**The braver sighed and said: "Now it became more devastating."**

Finn: "Yep, it's devastating."

Bell: "Finn-san is getting in trouble."

Loki with a laugh: "I am enjoying this madness though."

**At the top floor of Babel, Freya was observing the ruckus getting created by the new hero. **

"**Hmm, seems like he is in trouble. Ottarl, will you search for the trouble maker?"**

**A huge Boaz appeared from the shadows, again a label is shown in which it's written: Freya Familia, King, Level 8.**

"**I will do for you Freya-sama."**

"**Good, now go."**

**Ottarl left the goddess who was still observing the rabbit running wild, she thought of only one thing while tapping her wine glass, "**_**Wish I could chase after him.**_**"**

**On the surface, the aroma was released in large quantities making every girl going crazy for their loved ones.**

**Bell somehow lost them but then,**

"**Cranel-san."**

"**Huh? Ryu-san, you look alright."**

Hestia: "Now this is elf-kun from Hostess!?"

Bell: "R-Ryu-san?"

Syr: "What is she doing there."

Ryu: "Probably helping Cranel-san."

"**What would even happen to me?~"**

**The tone of Ryu suddenly changed, Bell got a shockwave passing through his body as another person hugged him from behind.**

"**Ara, ara Bell-san. You look tired, want us to give you our service?~"**

"**Eh? S-Syr-san!"**

**Syr and Ryu had completely blocked Bell's path. Ryu closed in on Bell.**

"**R-Ryu-san, you are-"**

"**I will be close, I had it. I can't throw away my feelings for you~~~"**

"**F-F-Feelings!"**

"**Ara, Ryu, you are gonna fight for Bell?"**

"**Even if means to go against you, I will."**

**Ryu aggressively pulled Bell and held him tight and shove his face in her bust.**

**Now Syr pulled Bell away and then started to catfight with Ryu. Taking that chance he runs again. Upon noticing him running, the two girls rush to him but lost his tracks.**

Upon seeing this, Ryu and Syr hide their face while Bell was in utter shock and was about to pass out. Hermes, on the other hand, enjoyed the scenario while Hestia was getting mad and angrier. The guys were silenced as they saw the Rookie having a harem.

**Bell is on Main street, keeping hands on knees and panting.**

"**What in god's name is going on?"**

**Again another person bumped into him, again the label appeared near him in which it's written: Loki familia, High Novice, Level 5. Raul looked even more exhausted than Bell.**

"**R-Raul-san?"**

"**Eh… Bell. Thank goddess. Wait are you normal?"**

"**What ya mean."**

"**Looking at you seems like you are normal."**

**Bell noticed that Raul was a bit beaten up, he asked him the reason.**

"**What happened to you?"**

"**How should I put this, the management of stock was going normal. Suddenly Aki burst in and began to be more aggressive. This also results in me getting a beating from fellow Level 5. And moreover, she attempted to strip me!"**

"**Wait you too?"**

"**Eh? What do you mean 'you too'?"**

**Just as Bell was about to answer his question they heard a howling scream.**

"**GET THE HELL OUTA HERE DUMB AMAZONS!"**

"**!?"**

**From right, Bell and Raul saw a wolfman being chased by a group of busty Amazons. Again the label is shown: Loki familia, Vanargand, Level 6.**

**The jaws of both the adventurers dropped as they saw Bete running for his life.**

_**What in the fuckin hell is going on!**_

Again no need to explain, Loki Familia's jaws dropped and Aki was embarrassed too. Raul was speechless. Bete's eyes shot open as he saw Amazons running after him.

Bete: "The… Hell?"

Tione and Tiona: "wow, wolf getting noticed."

Bete pissed: "What da ya mean?"

Finn with sweat smile: "Well, I guess the three of us have that problem."

**The sightseeing was quickly over as Aki came to take Raul, Bell boosted his fellow survivor and let him escape but still, the kitty cat chased him. It's not only for Raul, Bell was also the target, not too soon Aisha appeared from behind licking her lips,**

"**Oh, I finally found you dear~."**

"**Eeek!"**

**Bell felt the jolt and quickly make a run for it but failed as he was stopped by Haruhime from behind.**

"**H-H-Haruhime?"**

Hestia even angrier: "NOW WHAT IS THAT AMAZON-KUN AND HARUHIME-KUN ARE DOING?"

Bell who is almost in the state of passing out: "What are they going to do?"

"**Bell-sama, You want to become a man right?~" **

"**Uh…"**

"**Don't worry we will make you a man in a few minutes."**

"**Ehhhh?"**

**The Amazon and Renart closed in on him, their bust touching his arms making hin near fainting situation. He instinctively threw them away and ran.**

The males threw blood out from their noses as bloody perverts. Bell couldn't take it and was passed out, Welf can't help but make his attempt to wake Bell up along with shy Lily. Haruhime on seeing her alternate version doing bold moves hid her face with her long tail whereas Aisha was pleased to see that.

"**TASUKETE KUDASAIIIIIII KAAAAMIIII-SAAAAAMAAAAAA"**

**Scene shifts to Hestia in Hephaistos shop sorting the weapon who just stopped for some reason.**

"**Why did you stop?" the one-eyed patch goddess asked her.**

"**For some reason, I felt like Bell-kun was calling for my help."**

"**Hm?"**

**As they paused they heard something from outside, as they peeped out, they saw the girls going wild for the guys.**

"**What is going on?"**

"**How do I know."**

"**Eh? Bell-kun. He is getting chased by….. WALLEN-NANIGASHI-KUN!, elf-kun, haruhime-kun, ADVISOR-KUN!… the list is never ending!"**

"**Poor child of yours."**

"**Hephaistos this is serious."**

Hephaistos familia members (also includes Welf) gave out a laugh.

Tsubaki: "Well that's our goddess for ya."

Finn: "Well she is calm in that situation."

Hestia: "Hephaistos you big meanie."

Hephaistos: "That's not me."

**Currently, Bell, Finn, Bete are chased by a huge number of girls. From afar, two hooded figures watched the funny scenario. One had a mask on and the other was free.**

"**Is this okay, the aroma of the potion made them go wild."**

"**Fufufufu, Asifi just let it go on, ah… wish Zeus was here to see this sight."**

"**I am leaving. Listen once again, I won't be responsible if something goes wrong Hermes-sama."**

Hestia outranged: "I KNEW IT. IT WAS YOUR DOING HERMES!"

Hermes: "Well calm down Hestia, it's not me."

Finn: "Well it's no surprise though."

Everyone in the room: "Agreed."

"**Don't worry Asifi, everything will be fine…"**

**Just that moment, Ottarl came from nowhere grabbing both Asifi and Hermes.**

"**Oh Boi."**

"**Told you didn't I HERMES-SAAAAAMAAAAA!"**

**As everything was turned back to normal, Hermes was tied up and was getting a good beating whereas the girls were disappointed and were completely embarrassed which made them hesitate to look in boys eyes.**

**The screen blacks out.**

* * *

Kris: So how was it?

Lily Blushing: "I… don't want to say anything."

Haruhime still hiding her face: "Mee too."

Not only them but Ais Lefiya Tiona and every girl showed chasing Bell, Bete and Finn were embarrassed.

Hermes: "Well you satisfied me."

Hestia: "Eh?"

Hermes sweat dropping: "Uh… I mean Bell got his harem."

Hestia: "Well that's okay in that universe, but don't even try to pull that kind of thing here."

Hermes: "I know."


	5. Black Dragon Arc - Part I

Kris: "Okay now… putting the cringe part aside. As promised to Hermes, I will show Bell as a hero."

Hearing this the hero lovers clapped and hooted, Bell just blushes as he was excited to see his heroic alternate.

Tiona: "Hurry up, Hurry up! Just show Argonaut-kun already!"

Tione: "Calm down Tiona, you are being loud."

Kris: "Let it be Ms. Tione, I know how she feels…"

Haruhime: "I wonder how will Bell-sama look in his heroic alternate."

Mikoto: "You think Bell-dono will wear strong armor?"

Lily: "Maybe a cool swordsman."

Hestia: "Whatever he become he is still a hero."

Welf: "Truly said Hestia-sama."

Bell: "Now, now guys you are saying too much about me."

Mikoto: "We are just telling the truth Bell-dono."

Kris: "Well its not only Bell but also includes all of you."

The comment made by Kris made the audience surprise as well as excited. Now all the adventurers set their eyes on the screen.

Kris: "kay then…. The multiverse starts in 3…. 2…. 1…. Go!"

* * *

**A black screen appears with a book's cover, entitled "Dungeon Oratoria", followed by a sweet voice narrating….**

"**Dungeon Oratoria….. A book filled with heroic tales which makes the heart of the hero lovers race and motivate them to be one."**

Mikoto: "Is Haruhime-dono narrating the story?"

Kris: "Yup."

Haruhime: "It's kind of embarrassing, a prostitute like me narrating the tale…."

Haruhime lowers her head, Lily and Mikoto comfort her

Lily: "That was in past Haruhime-san.

Mikoto: "You are the member of Hestia familia now, not a prostitute."

Haruhime smiled which also made Bell and Hestia smile.

"**The famous tale in 'Dungeon Oratoria' is the battle of heroes with the Black dragon..."**

"**The tale was set incomplete but it was completed by the heroes of new generation."**

**The screen starts to glow**

"**It's time… to reveal the final chapter of the great tale…."**

**[Argonaut OST | Danmachi Memoria Freese plays here (for the feel)]**

**{The image appears along with the narrating story}**

**1000 years ago, civilization was in great peril with the appearance of the Black Dragon with enormous powers. Perhaps its most horrible power was horrible mind-control magic that could command the most powerful monsters and even corrupt the Great elemental spirits who protected civilization. At least one Great spirit was corrupted.**

**With the establishment of the Falna system by the gods, civilization had a number of champions to protect itself. An elite team consisting of King Albert, Aria the Great Wind Spirit, Celdia the Elf Queen, the Pallum general, the Beast Human leader, the Dwarf leader and an Amazoness princess, ended the Black Dragon threat. With the sealing of the Black Dragon, its minions went into hiding, hoping for the eventual return of their master.**

**While the dragon was defeated, it was at a very high price. All members of the team perished. Due to the emergency situation, the god of time, Cronos, trapped the Black Dragon and the entire dying team in a time stasis within a timeless dimension. **

The Audience got a quick jolt on hearing the tale. Seeing Albert and Aria, a tear dropped from Ais's eyes but Riveria handled her before anyone would notice. The braver looked at the general and the dwarf looked at his ancestor. The elves looked at their queen and gave their respect even if it was a projection.

Hestia: "Cronos?"

Hephaistos: "Was he even in the lower world?"

Kris: "Yes he was, and he was the first god to break the rules even if its good for mankind."

Hermes: "True, we gods made a pact of not using our divine powers in Gekai."

Miach: "We gods just watched over our followers. The only thing that we give them is the path to choose."

Kris: "Truly said."

The narration continues.

**To protect the future, Ais, the mysterious illegal child of Albert and Aria, was separately put in suspended animation. Ais is critical as she absorbed her dying mother's Great Wind Spirit essence.**

Loki, Finn, Gareth and Riveria also including Ais were shocked to see that that universe is similar to theirs.

Tiona: "So Ais was really the daughter of King Albert and spirit Aria?"

Tione: "It's alternate universe Tiona."

Tiona: "Oops totally forgot hehe…."

Tiona gave out a playful smile while the ones who were shocked were relieved.

**With the threat eliminated, civilization prospered for 1000 years under the Falna system. However, about 50 years ago, a group of angry gods started a rebellion due to their loss in prestige and power. As part of their strategy and revenge, they weakened the time stasis spell. This allowed the souls of the Black Dragon and the elite team to slowly escape the timeless dimension.**

Welf: "Damn those foolish gods!"

Bell: "Ochisuke Welf…"

**As a result, the Black Dragon was reborn 15 years ago. The dragon took control of two powerful monsters, Behemoth and Leviathan, and initiated its attack. At that time, the Zeus familia and the Hera familia, were able to defeat the Behemoth and the Leviathan. The Black Dragon was also stopped but again at a great cost - the destruction of the Zeus familia and the Hera familia. Although the Black Dragon was stopped, it escaped. It has since been slowly recovering and gathering strength for its revenge. Its minions again went into hiding to prepare for the next great war.**

**To gather the forces of good, the gods guided the reconstituted souls of the original elite team to be reincarnated under the most advantageous situations. The soul of King Albert was in particular reincarnated as the son of the former leader of the Zeus Familia along with a key missing element in order to address the original team's biggest shortcomings. The new Great Wind Spirit, Ais, was slowly brought out of the shock from suspended animation. She was then secretly put under the care of the Loki Familia. The stage is set for the next great war.**

Hestia: "So it was all a setup?"

Kris: "Unfortunately, the gods don't even know it themselves."

Loki: "So, it seems like they are reincarnated the dead."

Kris: "Can say that."

**The souls of the Dwarf leader and the Pallum general were the first to reconstitute. The Dwarf soul was reincarnated as Gareth, the 1st son in the Landrock family. Beyond feats of great strength, the Landrock name is actually synonymous with magic use. Their success in adventuring also brought them substantial wealth. As a result, Gareth was well educated in fighting skills as well as the magic arts.**

**The Pallum soul was reincarnated as Finn, the 3rd son in the noble Deimne family. The Deimne family is renowned for their intelligence and cool demeanor during combat. They were also active in several efforts to bring hope to the Pallums after it became known that their 'goddess' Fiona did not exist. These contributions were greatly valued by the Pallum race. When Finn went to Orario, several events took place that helped guide him to the Loki Familia. The gods eagerly monitored his performance during the battle on the 27th floor. They were very pleased as Finn demonstrated his sound judgment and willingness to act, as he attacked the Evilus bases instead of falling for Evilus' tricks.**

**Despite the early success with the souls of the Pallum and the Dwarf, a long time passed without any more souls reconstituted. This brought great consternation, as many suspected that something was interfering with the process. Compounding their concerns was the continued setbacks trying to bring Ais out of suspended animation. Beyond Riveria, the two most critical team members were Albert and Ais, but there was no choice but wait patiently. Although with no bad news about the Black Dragon after 25 years, there was apparently still time.**

Loki: "So Finn and Gareth were qualified…"

Kris: "The incarnation of Finn and Gareth happened first in the circle, so they gained experience quickly."

Finn: "Well I can see that my alternate seems stronger than me."

Gareth: "Well I'm proud to be a warrior."

**A few more years passed, there was much rejoicing after the Beast Human's soul reconstituted. The soul was reincarnated as Bete, the 1st pup in the Loga family. The Loga family's bravery in battle is well known in the Beast Human race. In particular, warriors from the family have displayed great speed and agility, while maintaining the ferociousness befitting members of the race. Bete is known to be the most aggressive from the family, though some attribute that to angst from his bad luck with women. The rumor is that Bete was apparently so nervous around females that he acted like a scared bunny. He often ran away at incredible velocity when he got nervous.**

Bete who is currently pissed by the last part yelled at top of his lungs: "Who the hell ya callin a scared bunny?"

Tiona giggling: "Come now Bete, just admit it."

Bete: "Shut up Amazon!"

Riveria: "Well Bete sure is strong and agile in our familia."

Tiona: "Not much faster than Argonaut-kun."

Bete: "HEY!"

Loki: "AIEEEE Calm ya two."

**The Amazoness soul reconstituted after another 2 years. Due to the unfortunate circumstances in Telskyura, a good stable family was not available. Thus, parents with good fighting histories were instead chosen. A pleasant surprise occurred when two sisters, Tione and Tiona, were born after reincarnation. No one understood how that happened, but no one complained since they got two for the price of one. Given the horrible conditions of their upbringing, a lot of coincidences had to take place before they left the Kali familia and headed for Orario. They really livened up life in the Loki familia.**

Bell: "Sugoi, Tiona-san and Tione-san are the reincarnations of the Amazon princess themselves."

Hestia: "Mou…. when will Bell-kun come."

Welf: "The wait is taking us long."

**The Elf queen soul reconstituted 15 years ago. The soul was reincarnated as Leifya, the second daughter in the Viridis family with a reputation for being able to use numerous magic spells. She joined the Loki familia shortly after finishing school as an honor student. Her potential was obvious, as many predicted that Leifya will be the eventual successor to Riveria. It was hoped that Leifya would fulfill her promise to match or even surpass Riveria.**

Lefiya on seeing this blushed as well as proud to be the reincarnation of the queen herself. Riveria on seeing her student happy also gave out a smile.

**Since Albert's soul had not fully reconstituted, the original strategy was in doubt. If Albert was reincarnated too late, would he be able to help in the battle? How would he lead the team if he had five years or ten years or twenty years less experience than the others? Along with the uncertainty regarding Ais' situation, the gods acted on additional contingency planning. This included developing a number of new techniques to expedite the development of the reincarnated Albert in addition to looking into combined-effect attacks based on synchronizing team members' abilities. For example, wind and fire could make a devastating combination.**

Hestia scratching her head: "Fire…. Hmmm, Fire…. Fire…. FIRE!...Masaka!."

Bell: "What is it Kami-sama?"

Hestia: "Uh… no nothing Bell-kun."

Bell: "Hm?"

Hestia in mind: "_It can't be Bell right? RIGHT?_"

**At the same time, there were rumors of the Black Dragon's minions becoming more active. As a result, a number of scouting parties were sent to gather information on what was going on. Some were also concerned that the minions were coordinating their actions with Evilus, especially with the events on the dungeon's 27th floor.**

**Unfortunately, the Black Dragon was reborn shortly after the birth of Leifya. The dragon took control of two powerful monsters, Behemoth and Leviathan, and initiated its attack. At that time, the Zeus familia and the Hera familia, were able to defeat the Behemoth and the Leviathan. The Black Dragon was also stopped but again at a horrific cost - the destruction of the Zeus familia and the Hera familia.**

**Furthermore, the Black Dragon was only stopped but not destroyed. The gods knew that it escaped and was slowly regenerating. It was also scheming a new plan while gathering strength for its revenge. Due to the urgency, even more effort was undertaken to reconstitute Albert's soul. At the same time, even more resources were also devoted to free Ais from suspended animation.**

Hermes: "That universe is getting worse every time."

Asifi: "Is there no one to turn the tables?"

Kris: "Asifi, there is…"

Asifi: "Eh?"

**One year later, King Albert's soul finally reconstituted. The soul was reincarnated as Bell, the son of the former leader of the Zeus Familia. With some new magic knowledge, the gods were able to endow Bell with a missing element in order to address the original team's biggest shortcomings. It was also decided that Bell should receive more private and in-depth nurturing than possible in the large and busy Loki familia. Thus, Bell was brought up by Zeus himself as Bell's grandfather. Afterwards, Bell was guided to Hestia as her only familia member. Under Hestia, Bell received the non-stop, in-depth private nurturing needed to help him fully reach his potential.**

The audience again silenced. To see the weakest destined to be the partner of the princess, Lefiya's soul came out, Tiona and Tione were surprised and Bete with wide mouth. Riveria, Finn and Gareth were not that surprised, Loki was pretty mad at the rabbit.

Hestia and Lily broke, Welf and Mikoto comforted them.

Bell and Ais were blushing madly.

**A few years later, Ais, the new Great Wind Spirit was finally safely brought out of suspended animation. A special circumstance helped bring Ais to the Loki familia, thereby completing the painstaking effort to reunite the old team. Under the guidance and protection of Riveria, Finn and Loki, Ais developed quickly and also mastered her Great wind spirit powers. She became the record holder as she advanced to level 2 after only 1 year as a level 1 adventurer. Her rapid advance was due to her strong drive to improve as well as the undeniable innate talent.**

**As the key members progressed, the Loki familia started becoming extremely powerful. They were one of the elite groups with the skill and firepower needed adventure deep into the dungeon.**

**Shortly after Bell joined Hestia, Ais met Bell. Ais was able to trigger Bell's special gift to activate, though with some unintended assistance from Bete. Surprisingly, neither Bell nor Ais understood what happened except they both felt feelings that they have not experienced before. Furthermore, with some telepathic nudging from Zeus and advice from Riveria, Ais and Bell developed a special relationship around a ritual practiced by older adventurers. This relationship was important for their seamless teamwork later on, as well as providing special nourishment for Bell's special abilities.**

Hermes: "Boi so much behind the scenes."

Lulune: "Uwaaa my head is spinning…."

**Bell was progressing rapidly in skills and power, but he was mentally weak. To help him grow mentally, Ouranos decided to include Bell with the Xenos causing conflicts among the adventurers and him, also had a chance of ruining the bond between Ais and Bell. But the gods had no other choice and let it be.**

**The encounter with new adventures and interaction made Bell grow strong mentally making him mature before the age of maturity.**

"**The legends are finally revived to finish their final act."**

"**Let the journey to the end Begin!"**


	6. Black Dragon Arc - Part II

"**The world is asking for the completion of the three grand quests….."**

**A voice is heard as the screen is still black.**

Hestia: "This voice…. Is that Ouranos?"

Hermes: "Yes it is him."

Ouranos: "Oh, so am I a part in this tale?"

Kris: "Mostly every god present in Orario plays an important role."

"**Many wondered how they will finish it."**

**A throne with a deity sitting on it is viewed.**

"**Since the two great familia's destroyed the Behemoth and ****Leviathan****they miserably failed against the one eyed dragon, or say Black dragon."**

**A shadow appears beside him.**

"**So, does that mean it is impossible to defeat it… or there is more to the story?"**

**The old man replied: "There is more to the story Fels."**

**The god looks up towards the ceiling.**

"**Let me tell you the story. Of what actually happened 15 years ago….."**

**Ouranos concluded and screen blacks out.**

**The screen shows the title "Tale of the Past: The birth of a Hero…"**

Tiona: "Whoa the title seems cool!"

Tione: "It almost feels like we are watching a story book."

Finn: "Truly said."

Riveria: "I wonder, who is the hero here."

Loki: "Well, ya all know it, its Ais."

Hestia from other end yelled: "Hey flatsy, my Bell is the best hero here."

The crowd then moved its sight to the boy. Bell became pale as the audience laughed at him

Welf: "B-Bell?"

Bell: "I… can't live no more~~~"

Lily: "B-Bell-sama. Ugh Hestia-sama should stay silent."

Kris: "would ya all just hush already."

Everyone: "Y-yes…"

**The screen then shows the peaceful scenario of Orario filled with merry citizens. Like usual, people are doing their work and engage themselves.**

**On the main street, some men were seen wearing a badge which had a cloud with thunder engraved on it.**

Hermes: "Z-Zeus familia!?"

Hermes gave wide eyes followed by Take, Dionysus, Miach and Hestia. Loki and Freya just gave an eye to his children.

Hestia: "Whoa seems like that universe has Zeus familia as the largest familia."

Dionysus: "I know right."

Loki: "Tsk… what's with that?"

Finn: "Loki, it's rude…"

Loki spun her head away from Finn.

"**So, it's almost time eh?" the first man asked looking at the other two**

"**Ya, hope so," the second man agreed.**

"**That harem guy must give one hell of a party," the third man said with a grin.**

Hestia: "Eh?... What is going on?"

Hermes: "The Harem guy should give one hell of a party?"

Bell: "Uh… this is weird to hear."

**As the men pass by the shops, they had glanced on some items for babies.**

"**Think the baby would love any of it?"**

"**Boy are ya really that excited to be uncle?"**

"**I wonder how his child will be like?"**

"**I bet, if its a boy then he will be like his father. If it's a girl, then she will be a beauty."**

"**Wow aren't ya guys so excited."**

"**?!"**

**The three men shifted their eyes towards the voice of the girl wearing the same badge**

"**Naomi?"**

"**Well, Zeus-sama just asked us to get something for the baby. So let's go shopping for him."**

"**All right now you're talkin."**

**The four of them marched to find something for the baby.**

Loki: "So basically a baby is going to be born."

Kris: "Yes and it is the best day for the familia."

Lefiya: "Ya they sure do, look they are so happy."

Tione: "From their comments, the baby seems to have a handsome dad and a beautiful mom…. Ah…. Just like me and captain~~"

Tiona sweat dropping: "That's a bit fearful assumption."

Finn got massive jolts by the way, he just gave a sheepish smile.

Finn whispering to himself: "God I can understand Tione's feelings for me but please, make something that could divert her from me…"

Hestia: "So, Zeus is going to become a grandpa?"

Kris: "Ya, as he treats every child of his familia as his own blood."

Freya: "Well that is sweet."

Mikoto: "Whoa what is that place."

The voice of samurai girl alerts the audience to look at the screen.

**The scene shifts from them to a white haired man who was walking here and there in his familia mansion. His silver white hairs also following him with the flow, Riogo was super nervous. **

Hestia: "I-Is that Bell?"

Kris: "No he is not, his name is Riogo."

Bell: "He just looks like me except he has silver eyes."

The ladies who saw the man were attracted on the spot, even Freya

**Now seeing his child this nervous Zeus enters and starts the conversation.**

"**Ya seem to be even more nervous than your wife Riogo."**

"**Eh? Zeus-sama."**

"**Hahaha…. too nervous to be a father?"**

"**N-No it's just…."**

**Riogo joins his index fingers and blushes as he moves his eyes away from his god. Zeus gave a smirk and continued**

"**Either Ways."**

**Gaining his attention.**

"**What is the name that you chose for the child?"**

**Riogo giggled hard and then said: "Ya will know when the time comes."**

**Zeus can't help but see his child both happy and nervous at the same time, he gave a bright smile.**

"**Oh, jezz. Are you really that nervous Riogo?"**

"**?"**

Bell: "Whoa, who is that?"

Hestia: "So, calm and soothing voice…."

Finn: "For some reason it calms me."

Rest of the men agree.

Mikoto: "Look!"

**The god and his child noticed the woman, she placed her hand on her stomach and gave a blushing smile. Her blazing crimson red hair and eyes were the same as they were before bearing a baby. Looking at her Riogo blushed madly, he gets closer to her and kneels down, carefully swings his hand around her tummy and places his ear.**

"**Well daddy can't wait to see you. Hurry and come out."**

**Looking at the sight of the lovely family, Zeus again gave a big smile.**

The audience awed at the sight, what a beautiful happy family there.

Miach: "Nothing is most the happiest moment than viewing this. Thank you for showing this Kris."

Kris: "Yup, it sure is a beautiful sight alright, a family of three…. But…."

Naaza: "But?... what but?"

Kris: "I won't spoil, just watch it yourself."

"**Boi more than that, I can't wait for the baby to call me 'Oji-chan' haha."**

**The atmosphere was liven up. After sometime, the moment finally came.**

**Hera entered the room.**

"**It's time Riogo, Crista. We have to go."**

**The two gave a nod and followed Hera. After their departure, two shadows entered the room and stood behind Zeus.**

"**What is it now? I don't need any commotion on this day," The god's tone was serious and heavy.**

"**Sorry Zeus-sama, but he is on the move…" the shadow replied with a terrified tone.**

**Zeus eyes widened at its comment, "Change of plans, tell everyone to look after that menace."**

"**R-Right my lord!"**

**The shadows quickly jumped off the windows and departed at high speed.**

"**I won't let him play with my family or anyone else's…."**

Hestia: "W-What just happened?"

Hermes: "That was quick? They seem to panic."

Loki: "I have a gut feeling that a disaster is going to happen."

Bell: "At that bright moment?"

Welf: "Who knows, but Loki-sama has a point there."

**The scene changes to the dark place where painful screams of a spirit was heard. The walls echoed its scream but no one could hear that, except that inevitable.  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGG!"**

…

**The flash of the spirit was darkened, bright red color of light shading itself towards the depths of darkness…..**

"**Your wish… is my command ... master…."**

**The screen then revealed the inevitable none other than the Black dragon itself.**

Bell: "What… is… that?"

Finn: "It's completely black and."

Loki: "Just as I thought, it is the Black dragon."

The audience felt a quick jolt. To ever get a chance to see that thing with their own eyes rather than visualising.

Hermes: "Not to mention, it is the same as our's."

Kris: "The disaster is soon going to occur, just like Loki said."

Lefiya: "It's terrifying."

Riveria: "Never thought it would be like this, even I feel cold on my feet."

Aiz gave a glare at the dragon. To think she would get to see the monster who killed her parents. Aiz was in range but thanks to Reveria she calmed down.

"**Hm? What's this?"**

"**What now?"**

**Beside the dragon came a figure with hoodie, the hoodie slightly revealed the person's chin but not the face.**

"**This spirit is incomplete."**

"**Hm… Well then it's time to complete it then."**

**The person stretched his arm making a vortex form with Crista's image on it.**

Tiona: "It's that woman?"

Tione: "I don't get it? Why would that person show her to the dragon."

Kris: "Because Crista has the essence of a fire spirit."

The comment shocked everyone. They kept on Listening.

Kris: "Crista was once is a near death situation as she tried to protect her comrades rather than herself. Seeing her bravery and her sacrifice for her loved ones, the spirit of Flames granted her its powers."

Bell: "So, Crista-san is a Fire spirit?"

Kris: "Yes."

"**Hehehe, I can't wait long. Thanatos hurry and bring her to me."**

"**Why bother if the spirit take back its power."**

"**Just do whatever it takes, I want to be completed."**

"**Bossy as ever."**

**A sinister grin appeared on the person's face.**

"**Now it is time to collect some souls…."**

Loki: "T-T-THANATOS!"

Hermes: "Now that is a mess."

Bell: "Isn't Thanatos the god of death."

Hestia: "Yes and moreover, he has a fetish to collect souls."

Bell sweatdropping : "That is scary."

Welf: "Don't tell me that he is going to kill her and her child?"

Comment worries the Hestia familia not to mention some members of Loki familia were also worried.

**Scene switches to forest, Crista is being taken to the hospital outside of Orario.**

"**How long will it take?"**

"**Only few more minutes Argonaut-san."**

"**Argh… the wait is killing me."**

"**Oh Riogo, be patient now," Crista giggled as she saw him over excited to hold his child. Well Riogo did gave a smile back to her but for some reason, he felt of being watched by someone.**

**The reason for her delivery outside of Orario is because of the seal casted by gods to tame her spiritual powers from going berserk. During childbirth, the seal gradually weakens making a possibility of losing control over her power.**

**Hera came along to reseal the seal after the birth.**

"**We finally arrived."**

Hestia: "Finally, the wait is over."

Lily: "This is somehow exciting, I want to see who is being born."

Welf: "That Riogo guy seems to be in heaven already."

Riveria: "It really is a wonderful thing to witness this sight."

Hermes: "Lets watch."

Loki: "Why do I feel something bad is goin to happen?"

Finn: "Hm? Why is that so?"

Loki: "Gut feeling…"

**The moment that they have been waiting for has finally arrived. More than that of a hospital, it was a small building with ancient enchantments. It was rebuilt for holding strong concentration of power.**

**Crista is laid down on the bed, Riogo stood by her side by the very moment. It was hard, painful and nervous moment. Giving birth did gave her pain but those pains were forgotten as she heard the sound of the child crying loudly. The child was handed over to Crista,**

"**We… finally met…"**

Tiona: "Awwww…. The baby is too cute!"

Tione: "No kidding, the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Lefiya and Ais nodded. For some reason, Bell felt a familiar feeling looking at the baby. Freya was certain who it was, so as Hestia but both of them kept silent.

**She gave a smile as tears of joy came, Riogo also on the same state saw his child.**

"**If you spare him for the moment, we have to check him."**

"**Oh, ya right."**

**The doctor took the child and started examining him. On the other hand, Hera prepared to reseal the loosened seal.**

_**-thud-**_

"**?!"**

Asifi: "W-What was that?"

Hermes: "Seems like something hit someone."

Mikoto and Bell with wide eyes: "The Baby!"

**Riogo and Crista rolled their eyes towards the direction of the sound, a hooded figure was standing with their child, the doctor was knocked out.**

"**What who…"**

"**Hero…. If you don't wish to lose the life who just came to the world, stay away from the fire princess."**

"**?!"**

**The person was holding an explosive magic item, Riogo quickly jumped in and slip the child from the person's arm but little did he knew the sinister had already set another explosive over the child's cloth.**

**Noticing this, Riogo quickly removed the cloth and….**

_**-BAM!-**_

"**RIOGO!"**

…

Everyone was baffled at the sight. Did they escape?

Finn with serious face: "Did he escaped?"

Loki: "I knew it something bad was 'bout to happen!"

Hestia: "Loki, you bad luck flatsy, why are you always negative."

Kris: "Keep calm Audience."

**Both the father and son were missing, not to soon Hera was pushed aback with sheer force knocking her out.**

"**W-who... are... you?"**

"**You have something that my friend needs," Revealing his face Crista becomes even more terrified, it was the god of death himself.**

Hermes with angry face: "Are you serious."

Hestia getting mad: "That… damn… GOD!"

Bell: "What is he going to do with Crista-san!?"

Everyone locked their eyes on screen.

**The scene now shows a separate wasteland in which Crista is hanged in between the four pillars with ancient scribbles on it. After childbirth, she was exhausted and was helpless, moreover she was still trying to suppress the power within her.**

"**Now, if you would. Take what belongs to you."**

"**What?..."**

**Exhausted but raised her head, she won't believe what she saw. The Fire spirit which gave her life is turning against her.**

"**Why?..."**

"**Now take it! All of it!"**

**The spirit started to take back its counterparts.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!"**

**Yelling in pain, as the spirit took her flames, her body grew thinner, crimson hair and eyes turned to the colour of ashes, the beauty she was is completely turned into dust.**

**The spirit took back its powers and left with the god of death.**

…

…

Ouranos: "How low the spirits have become in that world."

The audience gain attention as the father of guild gave his opinion for the very first time and in front of all people.

Ouranos: "The spirits which were supposed to protect mankind and help heroes are now turning against them."

Kris: "Ouranos-sama, I understand but no matter how hard they try to resist, the black dragon was victorious."

…

…

"**RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRR!"**

"**!?"**

_**No…. this feeling…. This terror….**_

_**-KABOOM-**_

**She was barely able to lift up her eyes, as she lifted them up, the only visuals she saw was the city of Orario in flames.**

Again, everyone in the audience were shocked to see their home burning in front of their very own eyes. Some of them really teared up while some remember the same thing happening that happened in their past. All of them could just sit back and grit.

"**B-Black dragon?..."**

"**CRISTA!"**

**Riogo quickly freed her from the chains and took her back to their home near the forest.**

Hestia: "Thank goodness."

Bell: "He is alive!"

"**Riogo…. You are fine?.."**

"**Yes"**

"**Wh-what... about our child?... Is… Is... Is he all right?"**

"**Yes, look he is fine."**

**Riogo gave a smile and Crista was relieved to see her child. But the state of his wife made him angry so he quickly changed into his Hero gear.**

"**Riogo?"**

"**Hang on, the city is in need of a Hero…. I will be back soon."**

**She knows, she can't stop him. He left. Left her and his child.**

…**..**

Raul: "Aki…"

Aki: "Hm?..."

Raul: "I might cry…"

Aki: "Wait what, get yourself together Raul."

Raul: "I… I can't its too painful to watch!"

Finn: "We can't help it."

…**..**

_**The most darkest day of Orario, when the dragon almost burned thousands of people. The heroes who stood to protect were somehow able to suppress the dragon, but it was aware of one thing…..**_

_**...Even if the current hero dies….**_

_**...A new hero was born….**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

"**?!"**

**The battle was fierce, Riogo was almost without his armor, the dragon glanced at the man and then made a turn for a certain direction.**

"**W-What the? Where is it going?"**

"**Wait, isn't that direction…"**

"**It's heading to Crista!"**

**Riogo made a quick run to catch the dragon.**

**Zeus also rushed as soon as he learned about it.**

**The child was still crying louder and Crista made all her attempts to calm the child.**

"**Don't cry… daddy will be home soon…"**

"**Uwaaaa!"**

…**.**

…**.**

Bete: "Poor mother..."

Tiona, Tione, Ais, Lefiya and even Riveria were surprised (almost the Loki familia)

Hestia: "I am worried."

Bell: "..."

…**.**

…**.**

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"**

"**?!"**

**Crista got alert, the whole building started shaking, she grabbed her son but was too exhausted to move, luckily Riogo came on time and saved her. The dragon gave a grin.**

"**Well, be pleased as this is the end for all of you,"**

"**Tsk… no use…"**

"**Hm?... that child."**

Bell: "D-Don't tell me…"

Mikoto: "IT'S AFTER THE CHILD!"

**Crista hid the child as it was staring at him. The dragon roared again and a huge pointed spike formed, it was a set of huge needles. Without wasting any time, Riogo quickly dealt with all of them while Crista tried to run away, but the dragon was clever enough to stop her by finally aiming its nail and drilling it towards her, Riogo jumped in between but was of no help, Crista slipped her child from her arms in that excess momentum, as the baby was about to fall on ground Zeus arrived and caught him carefully.**

"**GWAG!"**

**Both of them spitting out blood but still kept the hold on dragon. The nail sticking out after penetrating their bodies made Zeus shake in fear. Seeing his children in this state broke his heart. Riogo, having no other choice and still hanging on to his very end, cast a seal on the dragon. Both of them had less time left and now it was time for the parents to leave their son…**

…

…

Everyone covered their mouth, the sight was dreadful to watch. Minors were made to close eyes, for some reason Bell broke down to tears surprising Hestia Familia. On the Loki faction, Ais also felt the same pain but didn't express much of it.

They continued to watch it.

**...**

…

"**Crista… ahh.. Ahh.. we don't have much… time left… So.. say what you want to our… only son…"**

"**I hate it… I feel guilt… to leave you… when you were just born…. I am a bad mother..."**

…

**Surprisingly the baby seem to hear her, she continued.**

"**A mother… only wants her son… to have a good life… knowledge… good habits… ability to make decisions… and become to one to protect everyone…"**

…

"**There are only a few things to say… eat vegetables and fruits to stay healthy… Don't make trouble for others, don't drink until you reach the proper age. You have your father's looks so.. I think you will have no problem in making girlfriends… I pray you find the correct partner for yourself."**

**As Crista said her final words, Riogo kept on smiling and Zues kept on hearing.**

"**Last… but… not the least… Promise your mother, you will become the hero…. You want to be ..."**

…

"**Be the hero, who leads and stands up… to protect everyone… in whatever means he can..."**

…

"**Promise mom… you will not make anyone worry."**

_**Who knows what would they expect to witness with their very own eyes, as the young hero held his mother's index finger as a sign of promise.**_

**With that indication, Riogo whispered something in Zeus's ear which made him grow his eyes wide and then finally executed the final stage of the seal.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**The arena was filled with light as the dragon and the two heroes disappeared from the field.**

**It took a lot of damage for Zeus familia.**

**Without having any other option and for paying the loss of those people who were murdered by the dragon, Zeus and Hera Familia's were disbanded.**

…

Loki: "It's…. Over…"

Hestia a bit teary: "So… sad"

Mord and gang: "UWaaaaaa!"

Anya: "They're cryin' like babyonya!"

Mikoto: "B-Bell-dono, why are you crying this much?"

Bell: "I… I…."

…

"**T-This is wrong!"**

"**Zeus, please stay here."**

**The scene now shows Hermes and Dionysus with Zeus, they are currently standing in the location from where they could see the sunset.**

"**Leaving Orario is not mandatory."**

"**..."**

"**Zeus please…"**

"**Sorry Dionysus, but I won't even dare to step on this land ever again."**

"**Tsk…"**

**With that rough reply, Dionysus couldn't hold but leave immediately. Hermes still stood there.**

"**It's not because of the incident… but because of the child in your hands… am I right?"**

"**..."**

"**Zeus, answer me."**

**A moment of silence.**

"**This boy, is the only thing I have left to protect…"**

"**Zeus, I know, but where would you go with that child. And won't he be fine here?"**

"**This place, is filled with trickery, hatred, false nature, rough behaviour, disrespecting, disoner, and comparison."**

"**?!"**

"**I don't want my only familia member to undergo through these environments."**

"**Then…. How? How are you going to do it?"**

"**I will raise him, far away from Orario… Until he becomes ready to come back here, to this land."**

**With that being said, Zeus left Orario. That was the last time, Hermes and Zeus talked at Orario.**

**The screen blacks out. **

**Zeus's voice is heard. [DanMachi Arrow of the Orion OST - 22 for the feel]**

_**This world, is currently submerged in fear, pain, hatred, false hope, backstab, betrayal, villains, and many more calamities. **_

_**They say, someone is born to stop all of these menace and bring happiness.**_

_**Run… Run as far as you can **_

_**(Young Bell is shown running)**_

_**Get stronger, save comrades, save girls…**_

_**(Teen Bell is shown running)**_

_**Until you reach the goal, until you ring the bells of victory, until you prove your worth to the people…**_

_**(Adult Bell is shown running)**_

_**Until you lead them, and…. Until you make them ensure that you are here for them…**_

_**(Horde af Xenos is shown, running behind Bell's lead)**_

_**Ring those bells, that ranged during the victory over Behemoth and Levenenthian…. Let the world know his name that the Heroes gave him…**_

_**(The group now stops, camera zooms Bell's foot, arms, back and chest [Albert's armor])**_

_**Bell Cranel….**_

_**(Camera zooms at adult Bell's face with a serious look, that of a true leader)**_

**The screen slowly fades away….**

Audience is speechless….

Not a single soul had anything to say…

They only wanted to know one thing….

Wiping the tears, focusing on their alternates and making a strong will to follow the journey of the story.

They were willing to find the true ending of the final bout….

* * *

**Ayeee, sorry for a very looooooooong update. Been going through my sems and all but now yay holidays!**

**Thanks for waiting ya all love it. See you in the next chap :D**


	7. Black Dragon Arc-great battle-Part I

**Footsteps of three persons were heard. Ouranos noticed the figures. They were well known to him, the light falling on them and revealing their identities. It was Eina and Wiene along with Royman in the center.**

"Wait, what's the xenos doing there?" Tiona asked curiously, remembering her from the last time they met.

"It's an alternate universe Tiona, things might be different there." Tione sighed.

Meanwhile with the xenos…

"O-oh my…" Wiene also wondered why she was there with them.

"**Is everything according to the plan?" Ouranos asked with a still expression. **

"**Yes Ouranos-sama, the battlefield is set," Eina replied. **

"**May I know about the battlefield set up by the legendary braver?" The god asked.**

"**Yes my lord, the set up is…"**

**As Eina spoke the set up, the scene drastically changed and showed the heroes.**

**Eina briefly explained the setup,**

"**There are three divisions in the field. The attacking group, defense group and the support group."**

Loki whistled: "Wow, having those groups means a whole lot shit is about to go down."

Everyone agreed with her.

_**The support group was led by Lady Andromeda and Sir **__**Dainsleif. The group contained a number of mana healers who healed the mana for lady Inari, the name referring to Haruhime Sanjouno. Assisting the ground unit, the leaders are sir Hildrsleif of the Freya Familia and sir **__**Batros of the Hermes Familia. Rest of Hermes familia were in the support division.**_

As the screen showed the mentioned characters, everyone became surprised. That was them, but they looked more…

"-Mature? I'm now sure this is held somewhere in the future." Welf said with a frown.

"Yeah, there's Freya familia, hermes familia and woohoo check out Haruhime!" lena cooed and giggled while Haruhime burst into color.

"I-i don't-" she buried her face in her hands. Indeed she looks different, if only a bit.

"Don't worry Haruhime-san, you look nice." Bell assured making her turn even more red, but also earning many glares from the other women.

_Wow, I feel this sudden malicious feeling…_ Bell thought.

_**The defense group was divided into three tiers. The right, left and the center. The right wing was led by Sir Vana Freya and the Guliver brothers, the left wing was handled by Demi**__**Ymir, the former captain of the Freya Familia and the owner of a bar. With her were her colleagues from the same bar. Standing with Lady Demi Ymir, was Ryu Lion, Anya Formel, Chloe Rollo and Lunoire Faust. The center wing was led by the great Elgram of one of the largest familias. Supporting the defense line, included the majority of Loki and Freya familia members.**_

Raul:"I knew mama mia was a high level adventurer!"

Aki: "Raul, keep it down."

Raul burst out only to be shushed by Aki.

_**The attacking group was subdivided into two parts, each containing three tiers. The first part was for invasion and second was for backup. In the backup line, the right wing was led by Sir Vanargand, the left wing by the King and the center wing by our legendary Braver. This tier had some strong adventurers co-operating with the Xenos. **_

"Haha, see and weep you suckers." Bete grinned at his own image.

Tiona pouted and stuck her tongue at him, and they would have started to argue had Riveria not whacked both over the head.

"My, this really is big for me to be working alongside King." Finn mused with a smirk. Ottar said nothing in return.

"The Xenos too… The monsters are also assisting us?" Misha asked in confusion, and Bell shot her a look.

"They're not necessarily bad...!"

With the xenos, they were also surprised to see themselves cooperating with the familias. Especially asterius. How did they manage that?!

_**In the invasion group, the right wing was led by the Xenos guardian, Sir Asterius. The left wing was led by the Xenos leaders Gros and Lyd. And finally, the center was led by our hero, Argonaut (Bell is shown wearing Alberts armor.).**_

"Everyone is talking about useless stuff, but no one is mentioning how much of a snack Bell looks there." Aisha licked her lips and almost every girl blushed. Bell indeed looked more mature and… handsome.

"Let's switch that Bell with ours." Lili suggested and Bell jumped.

"Hey, nothing's wrong with this me… right?" Bell said with a hesitating tone.

"**I see, what about the citizens? Are they safely transferred to a safe place?"**

"**Yes Ouranos-sama," Wiene spoke up in her quiet voice. "They are safely transported by the Ganesha familia."**

"**Hm.. what about the cathedral?"**

"**The cathedral is guarded by the members of the Ganesha and Hestia Familia," Royman said.**

"**Also, the Goibinue and Hephaistos familia are continuously supplying their weapons and armors." Eina added.**

"**Hm…"**

"**And last but not least, the aerial unit is led by lady Shakti along with some Ganesha familia members and are being assisted with enough magic power by the Wyrens from the Xenos village. Nine Hells, Thousand Elf and the rest of the Loki familia mages are placed on the destroyed Babel tower. And alas, our Sword princess is on standby near the support division." The half-elf continued.**

"That's a strong formation right there." Finn said, looking surprised.

"I'm half sure you made that up." Riveria added in.

"I never thought I'd see all the familias cooperating like this. Alongside the talking monsters no less." Misha said.

"But… why am i on standby…" Ais wondered with a frown. She was strong, surely she'd provide reasonable damage to whatever big threat was coming their way, right?

**Ouranos was a bit surprised. Aiz wallenstien was the key to this deadly battle but instead of joining, she was kept away from the field. He dared to ask the reason why but judging by the look he had on his face, Eina already knew. "It's not Braver's but our Hero's decision." She said with a sweat-drop.**

**Ouranos raised an eyebrow. If their Hero chose it, then he can't help it now can he…**

"Our hero…" everyone looked at Bell and he blinked and flushed. "Me?!"

"Well it's your multiverse, who else could it be." Hestia chuckled.

…

**A moment of silence…**

"**Shall I get off the throne then...?" The god spoke again.**

"**You may now leave the throne Ouranos-sama." Eina gave a nod. **

"But would that not mean that I would…" The god of origins stopped, eyes widening. So this was where it was going.

**As the god slowly lifted himself from the throne, the scene switched to a dark place, a blood red eye snapping open with murderous intent. Again the scene switched to Ouranos slowly getting up. This happened simultaneously, the creature within waking the same the god stood moment he was on his feet, a sudden shockwave went throughout the dungeon shaking the walls of the horrid place. Bell, who felt the shockwave alongside his allies, felt a massive dark aura.**

"**This is it…"**

"Eina what's going on-!" Misha said a bit freaked out.

"How would I know Misha." Eina answered, trying to comfort her while she hung to her arm.

"Ouranos keeps the dungeon at bay you know." Loki spoke up. She was aware everyone knew, but she still spoke. "If he stands up or leaves his throne, the control would be lost. That's exactly what's happening there."

"Well said Loki," Kris finally joined the conversation.

"The final showdown, then?" Tsubaki grinned excited.

**He said and opened his eyes. In front of him came the monsters produced by the darkness. As the black monsters emerged, the Hero finally gave his command aiming his longsword towards the forces of darkness.**

"**NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS… DON'T LET ANY SINGLE ONE OF THEM GET PAST US!" Bell roared as loud as possible, so all and everyone could hear him.**

"**UUUWWWWWWWAAAAAAUUUUUUUU!"**

**The gang roared alongside him. Thus, the invasion began.**

"YEEEEEES GO AND KICK THEIR BUTTS!" Tiona bursts out with enthusiasm and joy making others annoyed at how loud she was being.

"Tiona SHUT UP!" Tione yelled.

"You two…" Riveria face-palmed.

…

**The scene switched to Ouranos teleporting himself to the cathedral. Since babel was destroyed, the Goibinue familia made another building, naming it the cathedral, where the gods would witness the legendary battle. Ouranos descended to his chair as well, noticing every god of Orario in there to witness the final battle of adventurers against the forces of darkness.**

**Not only witnessing, but also giving ideas about how they can act when things go wrong.**

"**So it seems everyone is here," Ouranos spoke with a sigh.**

"It resembles the meeting me and Apollo had discussing about the war game between our familias." Hestia commented with a bite in her voice.

"I'd believe it resembles denatus." Hephaestus hummed. "I mean, minus… Freya looking worried." the other gods agreed with her. The worried Freya in the background was… so unusual.

"Don't be mean hephaestus." Freya gave a simple smile. _Looks like the other me was… different._

"**Yes Ouranos," Hermes gave a small smirk.**

"**Who would miss this kind of a chance?" The trickster goddess added with her own small amusement.**

"**My but this does worry me," Freya spoke with a worrisome look.**

"**All we can do now is to watch over our children." The goddess of hearth, Hestia, watched on with a determined expression.**

"**Well then, shall we discuss our part?" Takemikazuchi asked. **

**The rest of the gods nodded and started their discussion. The scene switched to the death battle of adventurers and the monsters.**

**Bell slashed through thousands of monsters, the right and the left wing also handling the battle well. It was going perfect, until...**

"**What's that?"**

**Bell, with amber eyes and vision that was enhanced by the training he'd done with the goddess of beauty, noticed an unusual aura around them. The aura of the spirits engulfed in darkness.**

"Eh…? What kind of training did I do with Freya-sama?" Bell was surprised to see his alternate self's capabilities that he could never attain.

"Well, a quick story of what happened. You know three years ago in that universe, Bell had fought with the dragon." Kris started to answer after a moment of silence. Everyone was surprised when hearing that but they kept on listening.

"You see, three years ago. Aiz was abducted by the black wind produced by the dragon. Her will was not that of an adventurer back then as she was deeply hurt due to something. The dragon tried to complete itself in its incomplete state."

"Complete in incomplete state? I don't quite get it." Finn said, looking lost.

"Instead of full recovery, the dragon decided to take over the wind spirit. But it's plans were foiled when Bell arrived." Kris continued.

"That's my Bell for you." Hestia declared proudly.

"The story's not finished." Kris chuckled. "The dragon trash talked about the princess while battling him. He said that she was nothing more than a weapon to him."

"No wonder that dragon is a monster." loki grumbled.

"Well our Bell got super pissed at it and he slashed away its arm." Kris almost started laughing.

Everyone was again left surprised. Aiz was happy to hear that Bell saved her. Bete didn't comment and Tiona was basically glowing with glittering eyes.

"After becoming Aiz's hero and returning back to the surface, Bell decided to train under Freya Familia."

"Why?" Hestia asked suspiciously. She did not like where this was going.

"The dragon used its charms on Bell but luckily thanks to his special skill he didn't fall for it. For precaution, he begged Hestia for a whole month to switch to Freya familia for a year. With the situation she… indeed allowed him to go and… well..." they looked at him eagerly, waiting for him to continue. "... He did get charm resistant training with Freya cuddling over him every night on the same bed. Every time he made a mistake by falling for her charms, she would hit him with a whip."

"SAY WHAT!" Hestia immediately turned to face Freya while looking furious.

Everyone paused, scared to think about what the goddess of beauty could do. Bell was looking pale white while Freya was happy knowing that at least her alternate had fun with Bell.

"When Bell reversed Freya's charm on her, she became a bit more obedient towards him. That way he got charm resistance and that amber eye skill." Kris finished explaining.

"**THE SPIRITS ARE COMING FOR THE CHARGE, BE PREPARED!" He alarmed his forces. The fire spirit came in first, burning almost half of the allies under Bell's command. Not only that, but the light and earth spirit also showed up.**

"**What the? This is crazy." Asterius said after slashing the monster in front of him.**

"**Why would the spirit show up now?" Lyd asked perplexed while fending off his opponent.**

"Even the spirits were under the dragon's control?" Amid asked looking surprised and slightly angry.

"It's understandable. The dragon is powerful, it's possible it could control all and everything." Daphne commented giving a shrug.

**The situation was getting dire and serious, three spirits having suddenly shown up. But something was off… Bell took a look at one of the dark monsters.**

"_**Is it lacking dark energy? Why?"**_

**Realization dawned on him. The dragon was the source of the energy the monster were receiving, meaning now that the monsters were growing weaker... Bell's eyes slowly widened. Calculating the situation, he came to a conclusion-**

"Wait, so if it was giving energy to them to power them, now that the monsters were growing weaker… it's taking back what it gave them-" braver realized as well.

"Exactly. Call it the final moments before the final boss came along." Kris gave a frown.

"Aaaah come on come out victorious other universe us!" Tiona was getting anxious now, vibrating in her chair and nearly whacking Bete in the face when she waved her arms out.

"**This can't be…. LYD!" Bell suddenly yelled out**

"**YES!" Lyd responded tensely, confused as to what got the Hero so rattled.**

"**COMMAND MY GROUP!" Was the only thing Bell said before running off towards the deeper floors.**

**Lyd was left questioning why Bell left him to handle the group, but who knows. It would come in handy.**

"**All right, you heard the commander! Everyone follow my lead!" Lyd took up the command.**

"**YES SIR!" The Xenos army shouted in unison. **

"Hmm are you sure trusting them is… safe?" Misha asked with a pout and Eina gave her glare shutting her up.

"Look-" Bell started with a sigh. "I get that not everyone is comfortable with the monsters, but they're really not- that bad."

"That lizard lad looks lik' a compatible leader." Gareth commented.

**The scene now viewed the second half of the assault team. Finn, Ottarl and Bete were waiting. One of the xenos informed them about the spirit attack. That the first group failed to hold the spirits back and said spirits were coming up their way. The light spirit showed up in front of them. Finn commanded his wing.**

"Man, those spirits must be powerful to be able to get past the first group." Welf said and everyone agreed.

"**EVERYONE TARGET THE SPIRITS!"  
"UUUUUUWAAAAAAA!"**

"**Ottarl, Bete, take care of the enemies."**

"**Right."**

"**You got it."**

"King and vanargand… a scary team if you ask me." Hermes said with a shiver.

"I'm surprised wolf-san decided to work with someone." Lili said, trying to hide a smile. Tiona, however, started laughing as loud as she possibly could.

"HAHAHAHAAAAA I DIDN'T THINK HE'D WORK ALONGSIDE KING OF ALL PEOPLE!" Her laughter, being contagious, made it to others who also started snickering. Bete growled at her.

"Shut up you-"

"Now now Tiona." Riveria stepped in. "he might not get along with everyone but he's still a capable adventurer. He's simply doing his duty." Tiona quietened at that but that didn't stop her from sticking her tongue out at him one last time.

**With that the second group handled the chaos and was holding off pretty well. Ouranos was pleased seeing the sight, as the Braver's plan was coming together. On the other hand Hestia and Freya were worried sick about Bell. **

Everyone marveled at braver's plan. Finn was no different there than he was here.

**In the support division, Asfi and Lulune were looking out for the enemies. By now Asfi had noticed that Aiz was a bit worried.**

"**Princess, is something wrong?" She asked with concern.**

**Aiz grasps her chest, looking pained. "Why do I feel like… something bad will happen to him."**

**Asfi saw right through her. She was worried about Bell. She gave Aiz some courage by telling her he was a brave and strong man. After all, he was a hero. Aiz was assured but somewhere in her heart, she was still worried about her hero.**

"M-me as your hero, huh…" Bell trailed off blushing but also liking the idea. Now if only the same happened here…

"Aww Ais- wait who's the hero?" Lefiya stopped herself. By how it showed, Ais had found someone who liked her. But that someone- "YOU?!" she pointed accusingly at Bell.

"Y-YES?!" Bell jumped as well, gulping.

"Ah… Bell as my hero. I... don't mind." Ais said with a smile, upsetting Lefiya further and making Bell turn red. Riveria face-palmed, by now not sure how to handle them.

**The scene quickly switched to the black dragon, escaping the dungeon at high speed. It wanted her, it wanted to be completed at last but 'he' stopped it.**

"**FIREBOLT!"**

"**GRRRR-"**

**The dragon was stopped. Bell landed on his feet.**

"**Thought so, you reduced the dark powers you were giving the monsters so you can quickly charge up to the surface and get her, right?" Bell said already in his battle stance.**

"WOOO GO ARGONAUT-KUUUUN!" Tiona cheered loudly again. Tione was just about ready to knock her out.

"Cool we get to see this Bell-kun fight!" Hestia clapped her hands excited.

"His magic has gotten stronger though." Finn commented and Kris nodded.

"**Oh oh, not bad. If you know it already then it would be easier for me if you just stepped aside," Black dragon gave a dragon-like grin, showing his deadly teeth.**

"**Over my dead body…."**

**Bell quickly raced in for an attack, but the dragon didn't evade or dodge it. Instead, it's eyes glowed and the gravity in the dungeon itself shifted. The ground of the dungeon started to crack up and float in the air, pieces crashing into one another and causing damage to the whole place.**

"**WHOA-" Bell yelped losing his footing and concentration. The dragon took this chance and slammed Bell towards the ceiling, not stopping only there. It grabbed him and smashed him into the walls of the destroyed dungeon.**

"NOOOOO ARGONAUT-KUUUUUN!" Tiona whined watching him lose his footing and get slammed into the wall. That must hurt.

"Tiona i SWEAR TO LOKI-" Tione threatened.

"Is that…" Chigusa's eyes widened and Kris nodded again.

"One of its abilities. It can switch and play with the gravity in the dungeon. Destroy it whole, in other words." he explained. that made the others shiver in fear.

"**How do you like that now?"  
"AAARRRGGG!"**

***bam*bam*bam*bam*bam*...**

**This kept on going until a pit appeared, the dragon looking at the boy with pitiful eyes. Bell was already bleeding from his forehead.**

"**Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… and you were the one who took away my left arm 3 years ago…" The beast said.**

"**NRG!" Bell was still struggling to get himself out of its grasp but his struggle showed no results.**

"**Hope you live to see tomorrow." The dragon let Bell go and quickly ascended towards the surface.**

"Bell…" even Hestia was worried now.

"Just wait you stupid dragon, he'll get you!" Tiona pouted tearing up. She didn't like seeing the boy who loved heroes just like her, hurt like that. "Come on argo- Bell, get up!"

"H-Hestia-sama, Tiona-san i'm right here and okay…" Bell trailed off, turning back to the screen. He also winced at his defeat.

"... no!" Ais shook her head. "I believe him, he'll stand up again!"

"Ais?" everyone else looked at her in surprise at her outburst.

"He-he's a hero, he's Bell, he wouldn't fail-"

"He won't Ais, believe me." Kris assures her while she looks upset.

"**DAMMIT!"**

**Bell was not gonna give up that easily. His Argonaut: Firebolt became even stronger, his hands aiming down and acting as a push, giving him the boost to ascend to the surface.**

Everyone cheers when the hero rises again, even Bell himself.

**The monster finally reached the surface. Every single adventurer in the defense and the support felt its massive aura, especially Aiz who was immediately spotted by the dragon from afar.**

"**Aiz-tan!" Loki called worried.**

"**W-Where is Bell-kun?" Hestia asked shakily.**

"**Don't worry Hestia, he is still alive but… injured," Freya could see his soul, and she especially could see his injuries.**

"**Seems like Braver has to use plan B." Hermes mused. **

"That dragon is too powerful." Lili sniffed, not liking seeing Bell injured. "I- i hope Bell-sama never gets hurt like that again."

"Lili… we're adventurers, it's impossible not to…" Bell trailed off seeing how both she and Haruhime were upset. He clapped his mouth shut and sighed. "... if i let you two hug me just to see i'm fine, will you stop crying?"

"YES!" both immediately leapt on him leaving Hestia fuming at the sight. Bell chuckled not pulling but also not failing to notice the deadly aura emitting from around him.

"I wonder what plan B is." Daphne wondered out loud and everyone agreed with her. Well if it was braver's plan then it had to be good.

**The scene presented the second half of the assault group teaming up with the first group. After stopping the mild forces for evil, Anakitty, a member from defense unit informed the captain about the current situation.**

"**Where is Bell-Cranel!?" Finn yelled.**

"**No trace Finn-sama." Gros replied.**

"**No option left then, EVERYONE SWITCH TO PLAN B!" Finn ordered and raised his right arm high up.**

"**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!-"**

**The army moved out from the dungeon and took in the three great spirits in order to restore them to their previous glory.**

**Right now the dragon had encountered the wind spirit. Asfi and Hogni tried to protect Aiz from the dragon but failed miserably. Not only them but half of the team was knocked away. Luckily Haruhime's group was underground. Aiz was left all alone by herself, drawing her sword from its sheath. This is where 'it' went for her.**

"Ais-san, no!" Lefiya cried growing worried for the sword Princess.

"Kris, you said that the dragon was looking to 'complete' himself meaning he'd take Ais." Finn said with a frown. Kris nodded.

"More or less. If he does manage to capture Ais, he'll be almost invincible." Everyone winced at the thought That did not sound good.

"**You are going to draw your sword?" The dragon asked.**

"**I-I am, you took everything from me!" Aiz bit back, her form trembling.**

"**And here I thought I would return them to you."**

"**Huh?" Aiz replied feeling confused.**

**At that moment, black dust-like wind started to swirl around them, taking the forms of a man and women. There, right in front of her, were Albert and Aria staring back at her.**

Silence fell over the place, everyone quiet. Ais started to tear up at the sight of her mother and father, remembering their faces very clearly.

"... Sword oratoria." Both Bell and Tiona murmured catching their attention. "The story where the hero Albert alongside the wind spirit Aria fought the great beast." Bell continued puzzled.

"So you're their…" Haruhime turned to Ais, eyes wide in surprise.

"... Daughter." Was the only thing she said. No one pushed her to say anything further, noticing she didn't want to.

"**If you join me, you can live happily," The beast said, eyes glowing. As if trying to… charm her.**

**Aiz was not resisting the charms and fell for it, slowly getting closer to the dragon.**

"**Good, just a little more..."**

**She wanted her mom and dad, she wanted the childhood she had lost, she wanted the time she had lost, to spend it with her only family... But, something stopped her.**

"_**You already have your hero Aiz…"**_

"**?!"**

**Aiz paused. It took her time to realize what the voice meant, but she understood it nonetheless. She had Bell with her now, her own hero. She snapped out of her trance and moved away from it.**

"Gee, I wonder who that hero is…" lefiya said sarcastically, still glaring daggers at the back of Bell's head. Bell was sweating bullets from her stare.

"Well i'm glad to hear that Ais." Riveria smiled at Ais, happy she found- or would soon come to realize she found- someone she thought of as her hero. _Now only if her airheadedness didn't get in the way… _

"My hero…" Ais trailed off.

"Her hero…" Hestia trailed off, looking a bit upset.

"That beast is crafty, I'm not joking." Loki frowned.

"**Why won't you go back to them?" Dragon tried again, rather patiently.**

"**I already have someone important to me, I don't need them anymore." The sword princess replied firmly.**

"**Why you…."**

"Yes, tell him Ais!" Tsubaki cheered.

"**HHRRRAAAAA!"**

"**?!"**

**From above, Bell came flying in with his longsword, sweeping the dragon's arm which was about to tear off the sword princess. Just like back then when he had harmed its arm, this time it was the same again. By the time his bleeding stopped, the dragon was furious.**

"YES! He defend, he attack, but most importantly, he SLICE THE ARM OFF!" Tiona threw a fist in the air only to be slapped in the head by Tione.

"I SAID SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"MAKE ME!"

"You mentioned Bell cranel had already sliced his one arm off, right?" Finn asked Kris who nodded. Finn smirked. "Job well done hero." Bell flushed and smiled at that.

"Well I'm thankful the dragon didn't get wallenwhathernameis." Hestia sighed.

"**Ugh.. you pest!" The beast roared, causing everyone's ear to hurt. But this caused another calamity. The moment the attacking group was about to attack the dragon, Mord from the defense group pointed towards the giant hole,**

"**WHAT…. THE…. HELL…. ARE THOSE!" Mord yelled, gaining the attention of every single adventurer. **

**Everyone's eyes widened, in front of them the floor bosses. The goliath, udaeus, juggernaut and even more. They felt despair, despair which made them even more afraid.**

Everyone in the room paled.

"T-that's…" Lena muttered out looking actually scared for once.

"The dragon called them as backup?" Loki asked Kris and the latter nodded with a grimace of his own.

"Yes. at that moment… most of the adventurers felt like life was threatening them to give up." they could understand what he meant with that.

"**Crap..." Bell muttered.**

"**Come now wind spirit," The dragon beckoned, trying to lure her in again. **

"**If you want her then get her" Bell threatened standing in front of Aiz.**

**Dragon paused for a moment, Bell quickly taking Aiz's sword in his left hand. "Aiz, plan B."**

**Aiz gave a nod and hugged Bell from back.**

Bell and Ais burst into color at the action, while Lefiya burst into angry shouts and Hestia into angry squeaking.

That didn't last long seeing the next action they did on the screen.

"**TEMPEST!"**

**A gust of wind blew up, Aiz launching up in the air while carrying Bell. They drew the dragon out of the battlefield.**

"... Oh." both Lefiya and Hestia blinked but grumbled nonetheless.

"Bell could probably get out by himself!" Hestia huffed.

"Ais-san, there was no need to hug that human!" Lefiya followed suit while Bell kept his mouth shut.

"You two are being unreasonable, it was the more efficient way." Riveria dragged a hand down her face.

"But… i didn't hug him…" Ais trailed off conflicted. That was her alternate doing it, not her!

**The scene switched to the cathedral, the gods currently discussing the current battle formation set by the braver.**

"**Plan B, if the invasion fails and the spirits are involved, our primary targets are the spirits who were affected by the dragon. If the situation is even worse, which is now, the Hero and Princess should draw out the dragon from the battlefield while the adventurers take out the… you are seeing it yourself." Hermes explained.**

**The environment was tense, but they could assure that there would be no divine interference. For now, that is.**

"Oh my…" Freya trailed off frowning at the events happening.

"Basically, you're saying, if there was something terribly going wrong the gods would step in." Loki said and sucked in a breath. "Well I freaking hope they do."

**The scene now showed the team of hostess, the group led alone by Mia. They were not strong enough to deal with giant monsters, but they instead dealt with the minions of the monster. Ryu was familiar with the juggernaut and its attack pattern so she alone fought the monster. The battle was dreadful but she still kept on fighting. Lunoir and Chloe helped her with the finishing blow. Juggernaut was done, but the Goliath wsa not to mess up with. Braver took up the battle with Udaeus, relying on his strongest magic Hell Finegas, which wasn't enough so he was also forced to use his second magic Tir na Nog. Udaeus was brought down but it exhausted the Braver. The king dealt with deep level floor bosses. This left the whole group tired and exhausted.**

"This fight is accelerating too quickly…" Haruhime said meekly, not liking the outcome the fights were having.

"It's better than them dying at least." Bete grumbled. He had never fought with the juggernaut but he had fought with the other bosses. They weren't a problem for a leader like finn, that was for sure.

**The support division dove in and restored their stamina, healing them. It was a short time but the remaining two spirits also showed up. The Water and Dark spirit were even stronger than the previous three spirits. The leaders were down to the count but the Xenos didn't give in, Asterius commanding the group to fight. Successfully capturing the Water and the dark spirit, the heroes were finally able to clear their first goal.**

**The scene now shows the Dea Saint and Miyal Hound, who were currently restoring the spirit's power with their healing power. Assisting them were Filvis and Line, from Dionysus and Loki familia. They Not only treated the spirits but also all the injured adventurers and Xenos warriors who were transported there thanks to the support division. But this does not end here. They heard the roar of the frustrated dragon clearly. Hearing the roar, Lion made a crazy decision and took off with the hades hat.**

"Now with the water and dark spirit captured, it would become easier for the battle to progress." Kris stated while the rest cheered at the small victory. And most of all, the xenos were a big part of it.

"Ryu no!" Syr worriedly looked at the ryu on the screen and the ryu sitting beside her.

"I get you like that boy nya, but you shouldn't run after him all the time nya!" Anya said matter-of-factly and earned a swift kick from the elf was blushing pink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I only did it because they looked like they needed help. At least, as far as I can see myself thinking in that situation." She said with a blank blink.

_Yeah right._ The rest of the waitresses stared at her blankly.

**The scene shows the chase between the Dragon and the Hero. Aiz is giving it her all to escape with Bell from the dragon but it almost reaches them. Bell gave a quick glance to his surroundings. It was all clear. Not hesitating they engaged the battle with the dragon.**

**Bell with his dual wielding ability managed to inflict damage to the dragon but it was weak. Dragon's anger caused them to stumble in the air which in result made Bell lose his position well. The dragon slashed, aiming for princess but Bell took it. Blood splattered around. Aiz was terrified, not knowing what to do. So instead she rushed back to the medical team with Bell. The dragon was too tired to chase but was stopped by the guest of wind. After some time when Bell and Aiz made their escape, the dragon saw an elf using a magic item to make herself invisible. With a huge roar Ryu was knocked out. The dragon had now lost its patience, it made a quick rush back to the battlefield.**

"That damned dragon…" Welf growled while most of the women looked worried when Bell was slashed.

"B-Bell-samaaa!" Lili started crying again holding onto Bell's torso tighter. Haruhime followed her actions, petting his hair as a source of comfort.

"I-i told you already, that's not this me…" his words fell on deaf words. Again Bell felt the malicious feeling behind his head. _Goddess, I'm scared. _

"But he protected Ais. That's something to respect." Tione spoke up and the Loki familia (Lefiya with an angry pout) nodded. Bell flushed.

"I mean… I would do it here too, if it meant keeping her safe…" silence fell around them and Bell froze. "Wait i said something weird sor-"

"-i would do it too." Ais spoke without thinking. "If it kept you safe." Bell turned red. Hestia was about to step in when Lefiya beat her to it.

"Okaaaay that's enough!" Lefiya cut them off before things could continue. "We're watching, so let's keep watching!"

* * *

**A/N: Welp it took too long for me to update. I have the whole plot but fitting it in one chap doesn't seem right. so there will be 2 parts of the story. hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Black Dragon Arc-great battle-Part II

**The scene showed the current status of the medical team. They were getting patients every second. When Ais arrived with an injured Bell, both Airmid and Naaza looked surprised.**

"**What happened to him?" Airmid asked, keeping a plain face like always, despite feeling a bit tense herself.**

"**He took an attack from the dragon to save me," Ais burst out in panic, why wouldn't she? He was almost at the brink of death after all.**

"Geez bell, the least you could do is not make us worry." hestia pouted lightly slapping his arm but knowing entirely well it wasn't his fault.

Most of them were worried for him and the state he was in.

"**Calm down Ais, this idiot here has already dealt with times like this," Naaza blankly explained.**

**Ais was shocked to hear that. How long had he hid this from her? He had already put himself in danger?**

"..." Ais leaned over her seat and gave Bell her own version of a light whack.

"Ow! Ais what was that!" Bell winced and the sword Princess gave him a glare.

"... You shouldn't be doing that. Putting yourself in danger over and over again, you shouldn't be doing that…" her voice quietened as she spoke on, looking away upset.

Bell blinked and gave everyone around him a glance. They looked just as upset, but didn't try to show it. At last he turned back to the screen, lips quirking up.

"I'm... sorry. Thank you for caring."

"**And if something goes wrong-"**

"**NOTHING SHOULD GO WRONG!"**

**Ais again yelled out making the two girls sweatdrop. Yes they know how painful it was to watch her loved one almost on the brink of death.**

"**Could you let me complete?"**

"**Ah.. sorry."**

"**No hard feelings Princess."**

"Wow ais can actually shout like that?" Bete asked in surprise. He'd never heard her use that kind of voice before.

**Naaza finally continued. If Bell were to lose his life, Marie would bring him back by giving her blood. It was almost too late for any operation so Wiene brought Marie who cured Bell. By this time Ais could hear the dragon's roar. Bell woke up in mere minutes. The dragon was back and it had to be stopped no matter what it took. Ais was about to rush outside after seeing Bell all fine but Bell pulled her back.**

"Ahh Mari thank you for saving him." Wiene gave the mermaid a gleeful smile. Mari smiled back.

"So that xenos actually helped him…" Finn trailed off. Just what kind of creatures were they?

"**Wh-what's wrong Bell?"**

"**I am not planning on sending you out Ais."**

"**B-But-"**

"**You are staying here… understood?"**

"**Bell listen I…"**

"**I won't, I already took the risk of losing you. Now I am not gonna make that same mistake ever again."**

"**B-Be-"**

"**Stay back Ais!"**

**The statement reminded her someone, the words of the man, or say the last words she would ever hear off. The last words of her father. Her mind blanked, she stopped, yet again.**

"Ah."ais realized who those words reminded her of, and the outer shell of emotionless she had built around herself slowly started to cripple. "..."

"He has a point Ais, you shouldn't join in. As strong as you are, you and the dragon facing each other cannot happen." Riveria said with a hum. "There's… too high a risk you'd fall into it's spell, given your history with it." She whispered the last part gently, noticing her eyes fixated on the screen.

"... No." She said bluntly, confusing them. "Bell can't do the same thing with me, just like papa did. He can't do that!" Her voice raised slightly, something that was unusual from the sword Princess. She desperately tugged on Bell's shirt. "You shouldn't say that, you'll- you'll just-"

Silence fell around them. Bell took her hand in his. "... Ais?" She froze and pulled it away, sitting back looking conflicted. No one commented.

"**Wiene, come with me."**

"**Y-Yes!"**

**Wiene and Bell left out to deal with the dragon while Ais was left alone with the two healers.**

**The scene shifted to the dragon destroying the defence group. Everyone was having a hard time containing the dragon. Riveria, leading the magic team, tried her best to give enough fire power but it was of no use. Xenos' army also tried to help as much as they could but ultimately were thrown back by the dragon.**

Everyone winced.

"Even the xenos…" welf sighed. That dragon was too strong.

"Even nine hell's magic was no match against it." Asfi said surprised.

**The gods who were witnessing could sense the upcoming danger. Ouranos, having an unusual instinct, ordered Fels to look after Bell in the battlefield. Fels disappeared upon hearing the order. At the same time the scene showed an old man looking rather afraid- no he was mad-**

_**He is on the move…**_

**That thought echoed in his mind, not too soon it was revealed to be Zeus.**

"Wait- GRANDPA?!" Bell burst out in surprise. In surprise everyone jumped around him.

"The hell are you saying that's the old geezer Zeus right there!" Loki grumbled just as surprised. Both stared at each other before turning to Kris for answers.

"Ahahaha….well both of you aren't wrong." He sweatdropped.

**The tension on the battlefield was at its utmost level. Pain, terror, despair, each and every mixed feelings were clearly seen.**

**The scene viewed the citizens of Orario, witnessing the battle of the century with their own eyes through Hermes's mirror. All sat and prayed for their heroes, especially Syr who was shown worried for Ryu and Bell.**

**The hero showed up with the xenos. Not wasting any time Wiene transformed to her dragon form (which was even more terrifying) and started to charge at the enemies. **

"Ah, wiene… how can she…" bell trailed off surprised. The gem in her forehead was… well, still there. It hadn't fallen, it hadn't broken, yet she had transformed. "Goddess are you seeing this?"

"Hmm, yes i am." hestia nodded with a slight smile. "Seems like wiene decided to get stronger for the sake of others. Transforming like that isn't easy."

"_Wow…_" ray trailed off smiling. "_That's great wiene!_" she smiled at the vouivre who was staring at the screen in awe.

"**OYE! I AM YOUR OPPONENT STUPID DRAGON!" Bell yet again leapt for a heavy strike.**

**The dragon was clearly intimidated by his comment, why wouldn't it. He already provoked the dragon by slashing the same arm twice in a row.**

No one could deny seeing surprise on the usually terrifying dragon's was a_ bit _funny, and no one blamed tiona when she started snickering.

"**AAARRRGGG!"**

**It blew the hero off his course. Bell landed safely on the ground but was left on his one knee on the ground while the other was in standing position and, with his wide eyes, **

"**THANATOS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER! FINISH HIM!"**

"**!?"**

**From the black sky, a purple ray penetrated through and was about to hit Bell on the spot. Everyone's hearts almost stopped, gods and the lower beings almost losing their hero... But-**

"Thanatos?!" loki burst out jumping in her chair same time as hestia and ais jumped on their feet.

"BELL!" both their voices yelled together, eyes wide at the purple ray that was about to engulf bell. Bell winced at their voices, feeling somewhat guilty for having made them worry even if it wasn't this him.

"Bell you damned trouble magnet." welf sighed, burying his face in his hands while lili and haruhime started to tear up again, holding onto the white-haired boy even closer. To his surprise even mikoto joined them, trying to hide her own fear.

"**Gwag!"**

"**!?"**

**A ghost figure appeared in front of Bell, opening its arms freely- making himself non-transparent as it took the hit. Bell was left baffled, as were the adventurers who stood nearby. The ghost fell on the hero's arms.**

Silence fell over the crowd as ouranos' eyes widened. His most faithful follower…

"... kris, tell me fels made it in that universe." bell's shaky voice asked the other boy who didn't reply. "... kris?" the sorrow and sudden shock was real.

"**Why?"**

"**Ouranos ordered me to look after you," his lower half starts to disappear, "He felt… something unusual was going to happen,"**

_**No… it was not going to happen, It was happening from the very start. **_**Bell's eyes widened.**

"**Bell… Cranel…" The fading ghost looks at the hero whose tears trailed down his cheeks and fell on the ghost. "You must win…." The mask- cover per say broke down- revealing its gender- the unforeseen gender of the ghost. Long weak strands of grey hair, marks and linings on the skins, a pale and boned figure. It was- no, she was- an old lady's spirit. "I know… I can see the future…", he is still crying, "The future of both Xenos…. And the surface dwellers…" her face started to fade, "you must… unite them…"**

"No…" bell whispered, wide eyes starting to well up with tears. Everyone was silent at the words of the mysterious ghost figure, who seemed to have some sort of connection with the xenos. The fels of their world gave a small laugh, marveling at what the other fels said.

"... Seems like the other me knew what words they had to say to you, bell." the ghostly figure said and bell turned to her, still in shock and staring at him. The tears in his eyes started to escape but he didn't register them. Fels gave a slight tilt of head, before moving his arms and encasing the boy in them. "... it's okay. See? This me is right here."

"..." Bell said nothing in return, just hugging the ghostly form back. Ouranos himself didn't try to intervene, even if disturbed that his follower had gone through… that.

**Upon hearing the last words of the ghost, his heart broke completely. He felt despair, the same as the time when he lost Wiene. **

**No…**

**No-**

**NOOO!**

**His heart screamed, his mind was going insane, he couldn't handle this pressure. He was hurt- no he was thrusted with strong guilt. Even after trying hard he still had to be saved by someone else. His hands dropped, eyes all teared up, mind and soul completely blank. **

**He was weakened, that's what the dragon thought- no he was completely weakened, dropping his guard and making it easier to finish him off but it wasn't able to do so. Bell enraged- yelled out aloud with his tears…**

"Bell, watch out!" While most worried about the fact that the dragon would be able to attack the now defenseless boy, hestia merely gave a worried frown.

_It doesn't matter if the dragon attacks or not, what truly hurt and broke him is the death of a person- who died in his arms._ She thought.

"**You… god… damn… DIVINE ENTITIES!"**

"**..."**

_**Dead silence.**_

"**From the very start you knew that there was divine interference and yet... yet… YET- ALL OF YOU ARE JUST COWARDS, AFRAID TO USE YOUR POWERS!"**

_**Yes they knew, there was interference from one of their own kind. Yet they didn't do a thing.**_

**The gods were silenced, he had a point. The gods and goddesses just looked down with guilt and for Ouranos he couldn't take it in. Fels was more than a loyal servant for him, she was a precious being as if she were a part of Ouranos himself. They silently kept on listening to the crying boy.**

Everyone exchanged surprised looks, not expecting that outcome. Even bell had looked up in shock from letting go of fels.

"Wow, this sure is taking a turn." tione commented while bete looked at the screen intensely, then away with a huff.

"... he isn't wrong now, is he."

"Bete-"

"-i, have to agree with that." haruhime said. No one expected that from her. "... we are gods and goddess' children. We belong to a familia, and have their blessing. We have families, friends we wish to protect and enemies we fight in order to keep them safe. We fight anyone who tries to harm our god. Yet, when it's the god's turn to protect _us_ from _their_ kind, they do nothing but watch. Isn't that… unfair?"

Left stunned at her words, the gods said nothing.

"**Do you want your children to lose their lives in vain? is there not a single god who has courage to BREAK that STUPID LAW of YOURS TO FINISH THAT BASTARD?!"**

_**No they don't want their children to lose their lives, but they really were afraid to use their power. They can't use it until they are permitted to do so. **_

**All the gods looked at the god of Origin, who in return, looked away. He felt guilty for having been the one responsible for this.**

"**Is there any god, any goddess... WHO HEARS OUR CALL?!"**

The tension in the room thickened, the gods looking away in guilt while the adventurers moved at his words.

_**They can hear, but...**_

"**We can hear you son…"**

"**!?"**

**A warp opened in the dark sky, Zeus appearing in his divine form. The gods were surprised as well as all the children, the moment Zeus showed up, Thanatos also revealed himself. Bell's eyes widened.**

Everyone gaped when the god arrived.

"Is that… Zeus?!"

"I think you mean-" mikoto cut lili off. "-That, is that the divine form of the god zeus?"

"So, that is…'' stunned at the power they could practically feel from behind the screen, everyone continued gaping. Meanwhile freya giggled.

"If they are so surprised at his form alone, i wonder what would happen if i used mine…"

"Don't even think about it." hestia hissed, knowing full well the goddess of beauty and her intention to seduce everyone around her, especially bell.

"YESSSSSSSSS LEGENDARY ZEUS TO THE RESCUE!" tiona burst out excitedly at last, lessening some of the tension in the room.

"I wouldn't call that old geezer legendary, but go on." Loki rolled her eyes.

"Ah… so grandpa really is a god…" bell stared blankly at the screen.

"Zeus can be handled later, I am more worried about thanatos." Freya spoke with a slight smile.

"**Grandpa?"**

"**We can hear you loud and clear Bell, no need to cry."**

**Zeus gave a hard glare to the god of death.**

"**So, you decided to use your divine powers eh, Zeus?" Thanatos shrugged it off.**

"**I lost my family once, but I am not going to lose my only grandson!", the lord of thunder and lightning charged at the god of death head on. Zeus summoned his divine weapon thunderbolt, a sharp stick of thunder appeared. He pushed Thanatos into the warp.**

"Well-handled you old geezer, i'll give you that." loki smirked as she watched thanatos get shoved into the warp.

"Lost… his family once?"

"Grandson?"

Everyone turned to Bell for answers. He jumped and sweat-dropped.

"Don't look at me, I didn't even know he was a god to this moment."

"You guys sure forget easily." kris sweat-dropped. "Remember the last one we watched? Now, try to link that with this."

"..." silence fell around the room, everyone slowly piecing it together.

**Ouranos gave his command startling all the gods,**

"**All the gods and goddesses are allowed to use their divine forms. Our mission is to kill thanatos for good and give our children divine strength and protection. Until Thanatos is killed, we will use our power! Understood?!"**

"Wait, what?" lili looked at the screen in bafflement. "You- you don't mean-" she spluttered, turning to kris who shrugged.

"Wow, shit really is getting serious." bete muttered.

"**Yes!"**

**Every god awoke the flame within themselves. this was it. The 'Battle of gods'. As every deity closed their eyes, they attained their divine form.**

Everyone, minus the gods themselves, stared in awe as all the gods on the screen revealed their form. Most men were drawn to Freya (to which the goddess giggled) while bell focused on his own goddess.

"... i have to say, for once you look… beautiful, like that." lili spoke and bell agreed. Hestia looked at her surprised and flushed.

"W-well, i mean-"

"Is no one focusing on us?" hermes sweat-dropped alongside the rest of the deities there.

**Takemikazuchi and Ganesha went to assist Zeus, Hestia and Freya went to lend their power to the support division for unlimited magic and level boost, Miach and Dianchet handled the medical team, not only that but also restoring- recovering the injured adventurers and Xenos non-stop. Loki formed the barrier to cut the dragon's reach to other areas. Hephaistos and Goibinue enchanted the weapons and armors. Hermes helped in smooth movement of battle formation by lending his familia enough strength to act quickly. Ouranos as the god of Origin gave major part of his divine power to the heroes. The battle formation is completely changed, now this is not only the battle of Adventurers anymore. The citizens were watching as well as praying for the heroes.**

"Please win please win please win-"

"..." aside from tiona's muttering, everyone else was quiet and anxious to see the outcome of the battle. Even the gods had joined, something no one had even heard of or seen.

**Scene now showed the Battle between the three gods against the god of death in a timeless dimension. It was no use, no matter what they put on- hit with- attacked him with everything they got, that damn god was not even breaking a sweat. This made Zeus, Takemikazuchi and Ganesha irritated. He was invincible, was he even a god to start with? He was like a goddamn monster. As they lost their hope, a rain of arrows ambushed the god of death. Thanatos, in surprise, saw that the virgin moon goddess, Artemis had also arrived, standing with her moonlight bow and arrows, especially with the arrow of Orion. He barely dodged them but got scratches. Finally someone was able to put a scratch on that monster. It took him by surprise but he just gave a smug. Now the four gods became serious and once again attacked him. **

"-! ARTEMIS?!"

"GODDESS ARTEMIS?!"

"HOW?!"

"You… know her?" lefiya asked her confused. Goddess artemis… she was sure she had seen the goddess before, but… she heard the goddess didn't survive the mission she went on. How was she back on earth? "I heard she was sent back to heaven but…"

Bell grimaced. "... s-something like that…"

"Now with another ally, they are sure to win." hephaistus spoke up.

**On the surface the adventurers and Xenos defeated all the floor bosses and the upcoming enemies. The only opponent left was the dragon itself. **

"**Everyone strike at once!" **

**Finn's command roared throughout the space. With that Ottarl, Gareth, Tiona, Tione, Bete, Allen and the gulliver brothers launched themselves in the air for the attack. With Finn finally jumping for the strike, the dragon's eye closed and snap opened causing the whole background to go reddened, the adventures slowed down- no they are completely stopped in the mid-air? A time and space control?!**

"Captain!"

"No…" anya muttered wide-eyed. "J-just, how strong is the dragon nya…?"

"Well… pretty strong." kris sighed.

"**Gah…. Think this would take a major toll on my energy, well I can use it one more time though…" the dragon grumbled. It stood up opening its fangs.**

"**You insolent pests!"**

***screech**scratch**sweep***

**The scene showed blood splatter throughout the area with all the heroes in a brink of death, as the effect of time space control was over, all the heroes flew past and fell at afar distance.**

Many looked away at the sight of blood while some, although used to it, still winced.

"**W-What just happened!?"**

"**Our heroes are killed?!"**

**Adventurers were getting jolts, to see the strongest falling they felt even more despair. Bell clearly saw the whole thing but still he held on to his composure. What to do, what would weaken the dragon. How can I act? **

"What can he do all by himself?!" Welf said concerned for the alternate Bell, well now he made a point. Even if he is strong in that world he alone can't do a thing.

"Don't underestimate him."

"What?"

The king spoke judging the alternate version of the rabbit.

"That guy… has already battled against death itself."

The king made a perfect point. Bell already dealt with the dragon all alone. He might be able to do it again.

"But still..."

Hestia familia again worried about their captain.

"Well," Bell sighed. "I will just have faith in my alternate self."

"Let's just watch," Welf said, agreeing with his friend's statement.

"**Lil' Rafaga!"**

"**-!?"**

**A thrust of wind came and gave a blow on the dragon's skin, it was Ais!**

"Ais!?"

"What is she doing here?"

Loki familia was left baffled, Hestia facepalmed by the act of the princess as she ignored Bell's order to sit back and not meddle in the fight with the dragon.

"You again butted in Ais. He told you to stay but still you butt in!"

Riveria scolded Ais by softly smacking her head.

"Ow, Riveria that isn't me!"

"Even if it happens here you will definitely rush in battle."

"I…"

**She had it enough, first it was Bell and now it's her family, she attacked the dragon continuously. Knowing that this would be dangerous Bell quickly jumped and carried Ais away from the dragon's contact. This again made the dragon lose its mind, again he interfered. Bell safely moved away from the dragon's site. He yelled at Ais, why won't he. She doesn't understand how important she is.**

"**I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK!"**

"**B-But I can't just-"**

"**YoU hAvE to SiT BACk!"**

"**B-bel…"**

Both bell and ais simultaneously jumped at the volume of his voice, not expecting that from him. Glances and glares were shot at the boy, the deadliest of them all from lefiya and, unexpectedly, from tiona.

"Why are you shouting at her!"

"Argonaut-kun, that's mean! You're scaring her!"

"T-thats not me, and i didn't even know i was capable of scolding like that…" bell gulped at himself on the screen, feeling quite disappointed in himself. But, in a sense, he understood where the other him was going. If the ais here had done the same thing with an enemy that powerful, he'd have done the same thing.

Ais, meanwhile, didn't like what was happening on the screen.

**Yup he is mad, and super pissed. She teared up, this time Bell didn't worry about her crying, his mind was fixed in her disobeying his order. As they say, the anger in your head doesn't last that long. After getting back to his senses, he realized her completely teared up face. **

"Wow, that's cruel bell."

"...-!" bell ducked his head trying to not feel guilty. Meanwhile ais blinked in surprise.

"... i mean, i guess i would have done the same… if bell did something that reckless so…" she trailed off and everyone sighed. At least she wasn't upset.

"**Sorry Ais, I shouldn't have yelled at you," Bell wipes her tears with both hands placed on her cheeks giving a loving smile to her.**

All the girls went red in the face.

"Damn it wallenwhatsyourname let me be the one there!"

"... why…?"

"**I want you to stay safe, you are important to me. What if something happens to you?"**

**Ais moved his hands away from her cheeks, she stared hard at the ground. The next words she raised made Bell frown.**

"**And say... if I didn't interfere and did as you said… then found out that you were killed. What would I do without you?"**

**He understands her feelings well. He just wants to protect her. But he was assured when she was finally able to say the true words from her heart.**

"**If I am with you, then I- no we will be able to bring that thing down."**

"He isn't wrong to get angry at her, you know." riviera spoke up, smiling. "And now that I think about it, she isn't wrong for wanting to fight the dragon who stole her family away. In the end, neither of you are at fault."

**For the very first time, Bell can see that Ais finally accepted to take help from others and not rush up by herself. Bell gave a nod, both the hero and the princess quickly laid out a plan to intercept the dragon. **

**Bell sensed the dragon near his range. The two fighters get ready to take it by surprise. First Ais used her magic and swept through the dragon's chest meanwhile Bell aimed it's tail and wings. Currently the two of them had the responsibility to keep the dragon at bay.**

**Wiene quickly went back to the medic team which was currently making recovery potions using Marie's blood. Without wasting any time the vouivre quickly spread the potions to the fallen heroes. With full recovery from the potion the heroes got up to assist Bell and Ais.**

"I'm still surprised how the xenos are helping." mord said. "It's almost like a dream."

"With the mermaid xenos' blood, recovery potions would be made more easily. But too much blood would also be dangerous for the xenos." finn hummed in thought. They were set on helping no matter what the consequences…

"Heh, i'd be damned if we just ran away from a catastrophe like this." gros smirked.

**The scene then moved towards the battle of gods, thanatos is finally cornered by the four deities, thanks to Artemes he was also at his limits. The god of death had it enough.**

**He needs strength.**

**He needs power.**

"**Time for second plan..."**

"**What?"**

"Oh no…"

"Yeah, oh no." kris agreed.

**The god gave a stinky grin, Zeus guarded up and so did the other three gods. As the death god raised his arm, pointing to a certain direction. It shot out a bright light- no a complete white light.**

**Back to gekai, the battle is almost getting to an end but Bell yet again senses something coming from the sky, directly aiming at….**

_**Ais!?**_

Almost all of the loki familia cried out.

"Ais, no!"

"What is that god planning to do-"

"Ais get outta the way!"

"... sorry…" ais grimaced at them, for having made them worried.

**She was only a few steps away from him, Bell rushed and pushed her back.**

"**Ais watch out!"**

"**Huh?..."**

**Nobody can calculate how fast the situation was escalating, the light falls on Bell extracting his soul out from his body, he is left with blank expression as he falls back on the land. Everyone was devastated, especially Ais.**

Silence filled the theater, everyone surprised at the yet again turn of events. Welf especially couldn't take it any longer so he yelled out aloud.

"WHY ON EARTH EVERY BAD THING HAPPENS TO YOU BELL!"

"How am I supposed to know!?"

Welf shook Bell harder, on the other hand the girls were almost broken in tears, not to mention Eina was almost on verge to faint after seeing how many times her adventurer got attacked or say nearly killed.

"He aimed for Ais and the Kid jumped in to save her, I must say he is a true hero," Loki said respecting how his alternate rushed to save ais.

But even here Ais can't hold it any longer, even though she is badly hurt after seeing the projection of Bell falling she held onto herself not to expose her feelings, so did Riveria comforted her as she knows that Bell was somehow important to her.

"So… master Bell is dead?"

Lili's words silenced the audience, still eagerly waiting for the invisible being to reply back to them, and he did.

"He is not dead, he is still alive." Kris assured the audience.

"But he-"

"Just wait and watch."

With that all eyes were on the screen.

**She tried to wake him up again and again, even cried out his name aloud. This is bad, Finn's thumb starts to tingle- no say it almost warns him to not get close to the sword princess.**

**Currently in void, thanatos seem to hold something in his hand, a soul?**

"**What is that?"**

"**Hehe, don't you get it Zeus. you heard they say… with one arrow I killed two sparrows."**

"**What do you mean?"**

**The arrow of Orion glowed brightly for a fraction of a second. It only reacts when 'his' presence is somewhere near it. Realising whose soul that might be Artemes freaked out.**

"**O-Orion!"**

"**B-Bell?"**

"Wait, what?"

Hestia exclaimed as well as the audience were left with their eyes shot open.

"Yes it is him," the goddess of beauty also added her statement.

"So youre saying that Bell's soul is… taken?..." Hemes questioned.

"Exactly!" the being replied quickly.

"This is bad," Bete growled, "what is he going to do now? And what does he mean by 'I killed two sparrows with one arrow' and where the hell did these sparrows come from?!" Bete grumbled waiting for the being to answer but he didn't get his reply, for which they took it as 'just wait and watch.'

"**Thanatos..."**

**Zeus grunted at the god of death who was still giving a sly smile, not afraid of anything. **

_**But what does he mean by killing two sparrows?...**_

**Suddenly, all the gods in the void felt a strong negative aura. As they looked down at gekai they saw darkness covering the sword princess.**

_**This is bad…**_

…

"A-Ais?"

"What is going on?"

"B-Black wind?"

At this point every single person started to get chills run down their spine. They kept watching.

…

"**You should've come to me else this wouldn't have happened," the dragon said with its evil grin to the broken princess.**

_**Bell is gone?...**_

**Now she broke down.**

"**You… took him away from me."**

**Ais held Bell's head to her chest, tightening her grip with her tears falling on his blank face.**

"**You again… took away from me!"**

**She is going insane, seeing that the Braver jumped in and tried to get near the sword princess, on the other hand the grin that the dragon wore soon turned into a face of a big mistake.**

"**Ais calm down, Bell will be-"**

**As Braver almost reached his hand to the princess a dark gust of wind blew him away, smacking him harder on a big stone and on his back.**

"**DARK TEMPEST!"**

**Her eyes snapped open, a murderous aura was released even terrifying the dragon. It thought that it would be able to control her when her hero is gone but this was a big mistake. The princess is out of control. Her poisonous wind is helping by killing the monsters but it is also harming her allies.**

"Is…. that Ais-san?"

Bell is completely shaken by seeing Ais's worst side, not only him but the whole audience was shaking in fear.

"T-this is getting worse," Finn panicked as he never expected that situation would get this far.

"Ais is scary…" Tiona, Tione and Lefiya were shaken too.

Looking at her alternate self, Ais also started to panic. What if she turns like that in this world too.

"More than that, the captain seems to break his back" Aki interrupted.

"The power of the wind spirit can be reached up to this extent?" Ouranos said as he was surprised as well as mad at the alternate version of Thanatos.

"I am never gonna mess with the sword princess," Mord gulped, as did the other men.

The Eina and Misha along with the girls of hostess were freaked out after seeing Ais's worst side.

"Nya-nya-nya! She is scarynya~"

"This is the worst situation I have ever witnessed," Mia winced.

"And we can't do a thing?" the elf spoke.

"Moreover, where is your alternative self?" Syr is still worrying about her friend.

"Guys, I know you all are freaked out right now, but you put yourself in her shoes," Kris calmed the situation, "First she lost her parents when she was around 5 or 6 years old, and now she lost her lover, she is a human too even if she had spiritual powers right?"

"I agree," Riveria spoke, "I think if we were in her shoes we would go insane too."

"Truly said Riveria," Finn.

"So are you all calmed now?"

"Yes we are, let's continue."

**Dianchet and Miach tried their best to recover the children but Ais's wind spread quickly that made it hard for them to save their allies. Wiene rushed to assist the braver but he denied her help, It doesn't mean he didn't trust her instead he ordered her to get Lefiya calm the sword princess down.**

"**If there is someone on earth who could calm Ais other than Bell is Lefiya, will you do that for me?"**

**The vouivre nodded and did as the braver told, she headed to the destroyed babel tower to get the thousand elf. The braver clearly looked like he had broken his back but yet he had to stand for his race and face the monster head-on.**

**Dark tempest Ais assaulted the dragon which cornered it but still didn' inflict much damage whereas her dark wind caused her allies to suffocate and collapse from its poison.**

"Wait, Lefiya is the second person on earth who could calm her down other than Argonaut? What about us?" Tiona complained about that statement.

Lefiya was smiling blissfully knowing that her alternate has a close relationship with her, the vanargand is still not able to solve what the hell is going on and he just grumbled.

"Well you are also one of the people who could calm Ais, but in that world Ais and Lefiya were more close than this universe," Kris explained.

"*sigh* guess I can't help it…" Tiona gave in with a defeating shrug.

"Well we will be close here to right kris?"

"I don't know about this universe's future Lefiya so I can't say it."

**The gods who were fighting in void were witnessing this disaster, they had to do something quickly.**

"**So you were planning this from the very start?"**

"**Hehe, Zeus. you still don't know me well. Welp it wouldn't be that long when the princess loses her energy and gets eaten by the dragon."**

"**Why you…."**

"**Anyway, take a good look at this soul."**

"**Grrrrr"**

"**This soul is completely pure, strong, and innocent. wouldn't it be better if this was put into good use?"**

"I… don't like the sound of that," Loki murmured and scratched her chin.

Bell suddenly had cold blood running across his neck, he is getting goosebumps. Welf calmed him down by tapping his shoulder.

"Loki, you are right as always."

"W-What is he going to do to bell?" Hestia now pulled her child's neck and pressed it on her chest, not too soon his cold blood turned into warm crimson color coloring his whole face. Haruhime, Lili Mikoto too held onto him tightly.

" **what do you mean by that? what are you plotting?"**

" **hehehe, hahahaha….. just wait and watch."**

**The god of death absorbs the soul within and not only he regains his powers but also he slowly transforms into a monster, as if he just became a part of the black dragon itself. Sharp teeth and claws, grown wings, his neck increasing a few inches in length. Completion of transformation left all the four gods baffled.**

"**Mwahahaha…. Now how do you like this eh? I have reached the limits beyond a god! hahahahaha!"**

"**Yes…. you reached beyond the limits of the level of god's….. You are a GoDDAmN MoNSteR!"**

**Zeus can no longer hold his anger, the gods attacked again.**

**The camera quickly pans all the three scenarios, the princess going wild, the god's fighting the monstrous form of Thanatos and the fallen hero. **

"WHAT THE FREAK THAT DAMN FUKIN GOD JUST BECOME A MONSTER, WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON AAAAG! MY HEAD IS SPINNING DAMMIT!"

Bete can't hold it with him, situations were already confusing but this is totally messed up. Not only for bete but the whole audience too.

"SOMEBODY GIVE ME ANSWERS WHY THE FREAK IS THIS MULTIVERSE DAMN CONFUSING!"

"Bete stop yelling out loud!" Tione complained.

"At this point, I don't even want to see this multiverse," Bell buried his face with his hands. He freaked out completely with his familia girls comforting him.

At this point of moment the theater was out of control, the being tried to stop this ruckus but failed so he had no other option but to seal their mouth with tape.

"Guys, listen to me, I know this is totally messed up for you to understand but please we are almost nearing the climax. I want all of you to watch it until the very end."

After hearing Kris out, everyone calmed down and just stared at the screen to witness the conclusion of the battle.


	9. Black Dragon Arc-Awakening

**Ya hello their again. And sorry for the late update again (Please don't blame I am circling around the stories rn and I had my term exams in between) so I have written it a little bit longer. So ya I hope you liked the Black dragon Arc- Awakening.**

**This was supposed to be the last part but unfortunately, I felt like I should be more specific so that you could understand what is going on, so ya the continuation will be published ASAP. This will be my main focus for now.**

**Again sorry for the late update and I will be looking up for Reviews too. Thanks for reading ( I hope it was worth a wait for all of you :))**

**Anyway, I am ending here enjoy reading.**

**P.S: If you are not aware here is a beforehand description. there is a slight SPOILER that is related to the Astrea Record in the Danmachi Memoria Freese game. so if you have not seen the story and you DON'T want to be SPOILED, I recommend you to watch the event's extra story and then read this else you can go on and read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi or Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatte Iru Darou ka**

* * *

**The thousand elf is carried by the vouivre heading towards the sword princess engulfed by the dark wind. As they were above the opening of the tornado wind, Lefiya drops down and tightly hugs Ais, trying her best to calm her down. By that time the dragon flew away from the ranged princess and then aimed its sight towards the fallen hero.**

"**I must finish his body before he even has the chance to return," it grumbled and shot itself towards the defenseless hero.**

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF IT TOUCHES BELL I WILL-" Welf yelled in range.

"C-Calm down Welf I am fine," looks at the screen, "no I am not fine at ALL!" Bell lost it and fainted.

"MASTER BELL!" Lilly and Haruhime grabbed the unconscious boy.

"B-Bell-kun it's not really you but I am kinda worried about you," Hestia is trying to calm her children whereas Mikoto just sat and processed what would happen if it reached him.

"Oh no this is bad for the kid," Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Someone has to stop the dragon! ARGONAUT-KUN WAKE UP!" Tiona this time smacked hard on Bete's head.

"YOU DAMN AMAZON KEEP IT DOWN!"

"TIONA QUIET DOWN!"

"..."

"Aiz…"

Riveria noticed that Aiz was being uncomfortable looking at the projection, she wished to immediately jump in and attack the dragon to save Bell but she could do nothing. She just grasped her fist and sat silently.

"You guys are forgetting something…" Kris yet again gained their attention.

"What are we forgetting?" Finn looked lost again.

"Ya, rabbit is in trouble, I wanna help him but I can't!" Mord now feeling to protect the rabbit grasped his fist tight.

"Mord you are great!"

"Shut it nya~ ya all always run away from monsternya~"

"The heck ya said cat?"

"I don't even care," Allen interrupts their quarrel, ultimately gaining an eye from everyone, especially when Freya, who looked at him with anger, "Okay… maybe I do…"

"What are we forgetting here Kris?" Hestia bringing back the question to life.

"Who is Bell?"

"...uh…. A rabbit?"

"Yes that too but he is Hestia Familia leader!"

"So?" Welf tilted his head and waited for the being to answer.

"Wait and watch," Kris laughed a little.

**The scene now turns to Hestia and Freya working together to restore the magic of the children. When Freya sensed that Bell's soul got stolen she completely freaked out, Hestia on the other hand seemed calm and continued to restore the mana of the mages.**

"**Hestia, Bell has-" Freya immediately informed the goddess of heart, but her reaction was way too off to get her surprised.**

"**Lost his soul or something? I got that feeling,"**

"**How could you! You act like you don't even care! Do you even love your child?" she argued. Knowing that Hestia loved her one and only child more than anything, and she is giving this kind of answer? How could she?**

Hestia familia was surprised by the sight, Hestia seemed to not care about Bell?

"What? Hestia-sama, why did you say that in a way that you don't even care about him!" Lily asked angrily, the goddess in her defense also replied back : "I don't know supporter-kun, that is my alternate and… not in a million years I would act as if I don't care for my Bell-kun!"

Around this time Bell also came back from his unconsciousness.

"It's too odd for Hestia-sama to act like that," Welf added, gaining a nod from Haruhime and Mikoto.

"Well, I don't know about Hestia but… isn't Freya worried about him even more than her?" Hephaistos questioned making the crowd think about this while the ones who know that are Loki and Hermes who just sat silently and kept on watching.

"**Just shut up and have confidence, if you love him as much as I do then you clearly know Bell's thing," Hestia assured by raising an eyebrow at Freya and getting back focussed on healing.**

"**But…"**

"**What is with you? weren't you the one who put him in danger to get stronger," she puffed up her cheeks, "not to mention you cuddled with him buck naked the nights when you gave him your so called 'charm resistant' training which turned out to be a sleepover," she stopped and gave a pout. **

"SAY WHAT!"

The freya familia members were offended by that comment, giving death stares to the rabbit. Not to mention the girls also gave him a look of a pervert.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BELL-KUN!"

"THAT IS NOT ME KAMI-SAMA!"

As the rabbit wailed and begged for mercy even though he did nothing wrong or not even dare to stuff like that with a goddess, especially a goddess with a large following. On the other hand, Freya giggled. _Finally at least my alternate had a chance to be with him_.

The King could only sweat drop at the sight.

The loki department was in surprise though, not to mention most of the departments were except people like Mia who clearly knew what her former goddess's intentions were.

"**Wha~" Freya's face reddens.**

"**Oh so you too can blush in embarrassment, good for you. At Least he made sure," a smirk grew wide, "how to keep you on the end of line you perv."**

"**W-Why you!" Freya can't help but get embarrassed by Hestia's comment.**

**True to her statement, Bell reversed charmed Freya and made sure that she doesn't meddle with both his personal and love life.**

"Wait for real!?" Dionysus exclaimed in surprise.

"That world Freya is adorable I give you that!" Hermes added.

"To think Bell-kun would be able to pull that off, it's…" Hestia was cut by her familia children minus Bell, completely baffled: "unbelievable."

"Oh my!" the goddess of Beauty surprised herself after looking at the projection.

"**Rest easy, that thing took 'their' captain. There is no way that they will forgive it."**

"**W-wait, don't tell me that you-"**

"Wait, Now I see where this is going," Mikoto clapped with an enthusiastic smile.

"Oh…. so that's what ya meant by wait and watch eh Kris!"

"Absolutely correct Welf!"

"**Keh-keh-keh all right, it's all up to you guys, time to take revenge for your captain!" the screen gets divided into three halves as Hestia said them, in each there were glowing eyes with determination snapped open, "HESTIA FAMILIA, SHOW THAT THING OF WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THAT MESS WITH OUR CAPTAIN!"**

"HELL YEAH!" Welf stood up from his seat with Bell jumping by his side. Seeing how things are about to go down, the audience were excited, but they were having a doubt.

"Hey Kris, how strong is Hestia Familia," Finn asked but didn't get any reply.

"Man seems like he just wants to make us WAIT and WATCH," Bete grumbled yet again.

Eyes all fixed on the screen as a twist is about to happen.

**The scene shifts to the dragon approaching the hero but was cut in mid path by a blazing fire wall. The dragon was taken aback, after the flames in front of it cleared away, it's eyes widened.**

**The camera pans through the person's body, red hair flowing along with the rhythm of the flames emerging from his body, eyes all determined, holding the great long magic sword, made by the smith who stands for his fallen friend, finally revealing it to be Welf (Welf is shown wearing first Crozzo's armor).**

Everyone was in disbelief, all jaws dropped. High or low ranked adventurer, irrespective of the gender. Everyone was shocked to see Welf's alternate with a well built up and muscular body, seemingly that of a level six adventurer.

"That is… Welf?" Bell is left baffled by his friend's alternate look, so did most of his friends.

"Welf-sama looks good," Lily added.

Bell was mesmerising the alternate look of his big brother like figure, he was even more surprised when his eyes landed on the smith goddess who watched Welf's alternate look but a slight tint on her plain face.

_Hephaistos familia_

"Control your emotion here, stop acting like a little girl in love and act more like a goddess," Tsubaki said to her goddess, but it seems like it's of no use as she is already sunken deep in emotions of her heart by alternate welf's charms.

_Xenos compartment_

"That smith got some muscle" Gros comments on his body.

"Better protect him," Ray added her concern.

"Bell-san," Wiene looked at Alternate Bell's projection, lying down with a blank expression.

"**Wow, for you to go after him even though he is all down," Welf smirked at the baffled dragon.**

"**This essence... No way… could it be that you!"**

"**Yes! I am a Crozzo!"**

**The dragon feared the man in front of him, not to mention it felt another strong aura, specifically a spirit's aura within that man.**

"Wow, that smith gotta be a real deal."

"Well said Loki, I wonder how strong the smith of Hestia familia is."

Finn scratched his chin, again thinking deep, "I wonder how it goes for the hero."

"Something… is special about him"

The comment from the strawhat god gained the eye of audience, so did the gods agreed to him and now it is just to see what that 'special' is.

"To think my alternate would be proud to admit as a Crozzo…" Welf said with a low tone, making Bell feel for him.

The word Crozzo as his identity is the worst thing for Welf. He gave up his surname and lived for his work without his gift. But he soon realised after looking at his little brother figure, concerned about him. He gave a smile. Yes he is the one who accepted me for who I am and not for my gift.

Welf pulled Bell with his arms swinging by his shoulder, "Why now Bell, no need to feel," giving a thumbs up he then asked Kris, "Something happened with my alternate… right Kris?"

"Yup, and happened a lot."

"Could you briefly tell us?" Finn asked though the being didn't reply.

"AAARG! AGAIN A DAMN WAIT AND WATCH!" Bete lost it and stood up with brute force, and at the exact same time he was forced to sit tight.

"Patience is the key, I wanna see your reactions for the upcoming moment."

He ended. Seems like something big is gonna come.

"**If you are going after my friend then," Welf dug his sword in the ground, a spirit emerged up and enveloped itself around him, the spirit seem to be a fire element and a lady who is protecting the Crozzo with her flames, after it guards him he ended: "it's over my dead body!"**

"**Let's go URUS!"**

"**As if I am afra-" the dragon moved in to slash the smith but was itself cut by superfast swing by Welf, the monster's blood splashed over a wide area putting its body half on fire, making the dragon crying and escaping to put off his flame.**

_**Dammit, a spirit contracted with this Crozzo is real bad news!**_

"Welf-dono what the hell is that?!'' Mikoto, among many of the other surprised faces in the audience, grabbed the smith's arms in surprise.

Welf himself was struck dumb, not expecting this outcome, "wait... Isn't that like, the spirit ursa?" Tsubaki squinted, in awe of the sheer power of the spirit and Welf.

"You mean the spirit the ancestor of the Crozzo saved? Oh..." _basically the one who gave the crozzo the power to burn the elf villages..._ Lefiya trailed off and sighed.

"Absolutely right Tsubaki, you hit the hammer right," Kris clapped at her answer.

"How- this… wait then that means!" Hephaistos frowned.

The fact that he is contracted with a spirit means his life has a limit. The more he uses the power of spirit, the more his life is shortened.

"Fear not Hephaistos, in that world thanks to the blessings of the god, their beloved children that is the spirit entities do not take life from their parents follower." Kris assured.

"Wait so does that mean that I won't be losing my life?"

"Yes Welf, your alternate won't be harmed by spirits effect."

"**Where do ya think ya are going! MIKOTO!"**

"**Wha-"**

**The dragon as it tried to escape was given another cut near its belly and the blood dripped out from it, landing on the ground after successful slash, Mikoto looked back at that dragon.**

"**Dammit, another one too!" **

"Mikoto! Ouka-dono, it's Mikoto!" Chigusa lightly shook ouka in joy, who gave a nod.

"Ahhh Mikoto, that strike was beautiful. " Take gave a chuckle, not noticing the looks he got from the rest at the comment. _just her strike? what about the rest of her?_

Mikoto, however, still took the compliment with a blush as the rest also said the same thing.

**It was about to unleash its fire breath attack towards her but was interrupted by its third foe, from afar a number of arrows rained on the dragon. The dragon identified the location from where they were coming and spotted a hobbit on a tower, west of the destroyed babel.**

**The camera quickly zooms in towards the hobbit revealing it to be none other than Lily herself with a confident smirk and crossed arms in front. Behind her is a bunch of loaded artillery filled in with arrows.**

"**Nothing can be overlooked from Lily's eyes."**

"**What the?"**

**The dragon is now stressed, not only that but the one who is feared by all is afraid of the opponent in front of it. The Crozzo, ninja girl and now a little hobbit?**

"And now the little prum! Why must all the hestia familia members drop in at the last absolute moment?" Tiona pouted but her voice was not heard amongst the cheers of the hestia familia themselves.

"Lili-San, you finally came around!" Haruhime clapped in delight.

"Just as sharp as ever." Bell agreed, earning a few glares from the nearby women.

He ignored them with a sweat drop. "What a surprise... But then again, not so much." Finn gave his own smile while Lili smiled bashfully.

**The dragon tried to head back to the princess but was again interjected by Hestia familia and so the battle of keeping the dragon at bay continued. **

**Lefiya held on to Ais, and somehow she called out to her and calmed her down. Finally the dark tornado was switched off and the two floated in mid-air. Ais thanked Lefiya for saving her from darkness for which she returned a smile. The two finally saw the Hestia familia making some damage to the dragon, by the looks how this was going they decided to hold back and attack at the right time.**

"Lefiya."

Lefiya, from watching herself calm the kenki with such ease, turned to Ais of her world who was smiling at her. She put a hand over hers. "thank you." Lefiya said nothing, only smiled brightly in return.

**The camera pans towards the braver, a hand is lent to him. As he raised his head his eyes met Lily's.**

"**So what should I say for this act?"**

"**Keh-" he took her support and got up, "anything you want to throw…"**

"Oh, I seem like close friends with braver." Lili tilted her head in surprise while Riveria started to shake. Finn shot her a look, noticing the twinkling eyes and the laughter she held in. He had a bad feeling about this...

**Placing her hands on her waist she continued, "Just so you know I don't want OUR child to be known as the son of the father who broke his bones several times," she gave a smirk.**

This time, not only did Riveria choke on her breath, everyone else in the place also started to scream in surprise.

"Wait, CHILD? LILI?"

"W-W-WHOSE CHILD?!"

"THAT'S SPLENDID NEWS!" Only haruhime seemed overjoyed at the news while the rest gaped. Alongside a silent, surprised, yet feeling furious amazoness.

"**Well can't blame, after all I learned these stuff from a certain someone," he clearly addresses Bell. Lily was displeased to hear that.**

"**That idiot captain is being a wrong influence to you," she pouted.**

Bell gave an embarrassed cough while everyone silently agreed.

"**Haha, no need to worry I am fine," he shrugged.**

"**So want a recovery smooch on the lips to get back on the frontier?" she said in a teasing manner making the Braver blush, again taking him off guard.**

"**W-Well that- uhm…" he shutters, from behind Bete interrupts their conversation, "Oye Finn, less flirting and more fighting. Ya can flirt with your soon to be wife anytime."**

"A smooch, she says!" Hestia laughed in pure delight. Her rival had finally moved away from Bell!

Meanwhile, both Lili and Finn exchanged glances before quickly looking away, slightly flushed. Riveria and Gareth did NOT let that slide for Finn.

"Thank you Bete for interrupting..." Finn murmured. He couldn't handle the teasing from his familia if they say him and Lily kiss. Especially Tione. Said amazoness had a dark look on her face, making everyone gulp and inch away.

**This took both of them off guard, with that said he went to assist Hestia familia.**

"Thank you." Bete grumbled with exasperation**.**

**Lily couldn't help but be concerned about Finn, she could tell that he took much hit already and is pushing himself hard.**

"**How many times did you use it?" Lily asked the Braver, gaining his ear.**

"**Two…"**

"**Please don't overdo it…"**

"**Don't worry, I am able to use it three times-"**

"**By giving a huge toll on your body," she cut him off.**

"... any idea what they are talking about?" Mikoto questioned with a confused look, while a few others who knew of Finn's skill turned to him in surprise. Finn, also catching what this was about, also looked surprised. "that has to the highest I have ever used it..." he trailed off, ignoring the confused looks sent his way. Tione cleared her throat, catching their attention. "it's his magic. It greatly increases his abilities while also taking a toll on his body." everyone 'ohhh'ed at that. "can we ignore that and just talk about how Lily is so worried about him." Welf smirked, having the time of his life teasing her.

**He stood silent then looked at her frowned face, He placed his hand on her head, "don't worry, the last is for the best, that is when he returns." Lily smiled back and then the two shot their sight on the dragon going haywire.**

"aww Finn, isn't that sweet." Riveria shot a smirk towards Finn who looked back sharply. Tiona snickered besides them. "on the subject itself, the fight at the other side isn't looking all that good." Tsubaki frowned.

**Suddenly the screen fades in black.**

…

…

"**Where am I?"**

"ah, that sounds like Bell-sama!"

"wow he must be tired, he sounds like eina when she works for a week straight without shut-eye-"

"Misha!"

**A tired voice is heard, soon the light flashed, showing a ruby red eye opening slowly. The eyes rolled around, just to find itself in farmland. Bell seemed to be confused by the scenery.**

"**Wait this is-"**

Bell sat up straighter, also recognizing the place. those close to him also guessed the place.

**He recognized the place. This is the place where him and his grandpa go for the walk every evening. Swinging arms and joyfully talking. It was the same scenery, evening time and birds flying towards the setting sun.**

"**It's late, I better get back home…"**

**Bell took up a backpack filled with seeds for planting, he packed his stuff and then took his leave to his home. But something felt off for him.**

"wait... what?"

"Bell-sama, shouldn't you be fighting... the dragon?"

confused voices of adventurers filled around him, but Bell kept quiet, watching the scene and himself skeptically.

"i'm guessing this is merely a dream. or, something near a dream," Fels voice stopped them.

"It's likely when his soul was pulled away from his body, it repressed the memories within so he could only remember the good times. The times before he came to orario."

"So you're saying, in this dream-like state he has no idea what happened to him and where he was before." Loki frowned.

"Probably," the ghost replied back.

…

…

"**Why do I feel like I am forgetting something important?"**

**The path to his home was increasing, for unknown reasons he felt as if he was walking in a loop. The sun sets in and darkness falls in. Bell pulled a magic stone lamp and kept on going.**

"**... It feels like I am really forgetting something… I am supposed to do something but… what is the thing I had to do?"**

Everyone watched in slight worry, as the Bell on the screen kept walking without a clue to what was going on the battlefield in his absence.

"Fels-san, is there any way that his soul can... remember?" Ais asked with a grimace. Fels hummed as a yes.

"yes there is, but..." the ghostly body didn't continue, getting everyone more worried.

**He stopped on his tracks. A faint cracking voice rings in his head, a voice that he forever wants to hear, a voice that he wants to protect, the voice he had given his heart to…**

"**But who was that person?"**

Bell frowned. _How can I just... forget her? what a disgrace of the 'love' i claim to have for her. _He turned upset and angry at himself.

_Please remember..._ Meanwhile, on the other side, Ais silently thought to herself while watching the silent Bell a few steps away from her. as if on cue, all eyes turned to Ais who jumped out of her thoughts and flushed under all the gazes. Bell also noticed and tried to bury himself in the couch he sat on to escape the embarrassment, to no avail.

…

**His heartfelt sadness, of not able to remember the one he holds dear a lot. Why? Why did or how can I forget the beautiful feeling when I see that person.**

…

…

"**!?"**

**His eyes grew wide as a bright light flashed behind him. He looked from the corner of the eye to look at two figures, one who had black hair and the other who had beautiful blonde hair.**

Ais's eyes widened at the images, alongside the leaders of the Loki familia and Loki herself. "...? that woman... resembles Ais-sama, somehow?" Lily raised an eyebrow. Bell squinted at them, having remembered something. "Aria and… Albert?"

"**Who are~"**

**The two figures suddenly disintegrated the moment the white-haired boy turned towards them.**

**Surprisingly at the same time two more figures appeared, one wearing the black armor and other with a black dress and silver hair.**

"**Your adventure hasn't been completed yet," the man looks at the boy, revealing a scar near his eyes and giving a serious look to him."**

"**You have to move on, remember who you are!" the woman turns to him, revealing her face to the boy.**

"**Urk!"**

"Wait, that is Zald and Alifia!" Finn jumped up startling others, its rare to see the braver of Orario worked up like that.

"What is he doing in the memories of rabbit foot?" Ottarl also gave a stern stare at Zald.

This was quite confusing for the Hestia familia to understand why others are so worked up for that, but Kris made it clear in one go.

"Well, believe it or not, they are Bell's relative, here Zald is a friend of his father and Alifia is his aunt."

Well it was too much surprise for Orario to take this in, even for Bell it was too much.

_**-Badump-**_

**He drops the lamp and clenches his hands over his forehead.**

Everyone jumped at the visual of something going on around Bell as if a wave of red echoed from him and his figure faltered considerably. Was he in pain?

"... is that how this screen shows when you have a headache?"

"I... doubt that. it's likely if you have something worse than a headache."

"**You never lost your tracks and kept pushing forward," Braver appears and disappears after his saying.**

"**You were a weakling that I scoffed at, but now don't you dare forget me," Bete's image appeared behind the boy, said and left.**

"**You taught me what it means to be strong," Lefiya appears in front of him, "Please don't forget the bond we forged together." and her image disappeared.**

_**-Badump-**_

"**Ahhh my head!"**

"**Come on rabbit, stand and remember. Remember what you are and why you came so far," Ottarl's image said from behind and left.**

"**URRGG!"**

"**You never gave up on anyone, be it monsters, humans, demi-humans or any other race. Our kindness gave me the strength to move on," Ryu's image said behind and left.**

_**-Badump-**_

**His head is throbbing even more.**

"**AHHHH THIS PAIN!"**

"**Never forget what you were to us, never forget what your bonds were with us. No matter what don't you dare forget us!" **

**Hestia familia shows their back to their captain, Hestia's image hugs Bell from behind to ease his pain.**

"**I have always loved you. Not only that we forged an unbreakable vow for being together forever, even when you become a soul. We shall be together. But right now. Remember the person whom you gave your heart to…"**

"**The person… I gave my heart to?" **

**Slowly he imagines a figure, again with the same voice calling his name.**

everyone blinked in surprise, not expecting that.

"Wait so it is happening, he is remembering right?" Lefiya for some reason was relieved to see her rival's alternate remembering them back, but she blushed on the fact why her alternate said specifically that they 'Forged' a bond together, moreover what kind of bond did they forge?

"The bonds that Bell made are stronger than anything," Kris.

"Stronger than anything as in?" Welf asked.

"Well in smiths language, its the hardest ore which no matter with brute strength you try to beat it with your hammer, the ore won't bend or even break," Kris ended.

"Wait there is another person now coming in his mind," Tione.

"That must be, please Argonaut-kun let it be Ais!" Tiona joined her hands and started praying.

"**Bell… Bell…"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Bell!... Bell!"**

"**A-...A…"**

**Tears trail down from his right eye. He is close. Close to remember that person.**

"**Bell," the person appeared in front of him, with a face covered with tear lines and wrinkles, she gave him a weak smile.**

"**Bell…"**

"**A-A….Ais…."**

"Finally, I remembered her," a sight of joy released from Bell's face. So did the familia members joined him in this as for the situation.

On the other end Ais let asigh of relief that he was finally able to remember her. Riveria tapped her shoulder, "good for you," she gave the princess a smile to which she smiled back.

"But look at her, she is broken."

"I have never seen her like that," Alicia said in context of seeing Ais's alternate.

**The world around him starts to crumble, the camera now quickly pans out from Bell's ruby eye now wearing his battle gear, slowly he gets a rigged image of what happened to him.**

"**Bell..." **

**The figure reached her hand out to him, "I don't want you to leave me… please come back to me…."**

"**A-Ais…. Ais…."**

"Come on just reach to her already Dammit!" Bete's grumble could be heared around.

"Someone is awfully jealous," Tione smugged at him.

"WHO IS JELOUS?" He spat and sat crossing his legs and arms and for unknown reason his tail wagged with a quick phase.

"_Yup he is Jelouse"_ the act was pretty convincing enough to let them know Bete's jealousy.

**Raising his hand and nearing it to touch her, to feel her again. Bell closed himself to Ais but a gust of wind separated them quickly.**

"**AAAAAAHHHHH!"**

**The wind, completely filled with hatred, now it's filled with thirst.**

"Wha- what just happened?"

Everyone jumped at the part when the gust of dark wind envelops the hero.

"**I WILL DEVOUR YOU!"**

"**!?-"**

**Before the hero had a chance to feel his princess's touch again, he was separated by a dark void entity with a smirk of its own.**

"**Wha-"**

"**You… your memories… your soul… I shall have all of it."**

"**Ugn-!"**

**A spark shot through his mind, he remembered what happened. He saved Ais from this death god, or more like he had become a soul eater himself.**

**The darkness covers the hero's surroundings, again making his eyes devoid of the world.**

"**I… can't stand… no more…"**

…

"WHAT THE FREK IS THAT?"

"IT IS HORRYFYING!"

Hestia familia held onto each other seeing the creature in the screen, Loki familia members felt a chill running down their spine and as for the freya familia, they looked pretty much in control but they too were feared by that.

"Did that thing said it will eat the boynya~?"

"Oh nonya its a big trouble nya!"

"Bell-san," Syr broke in tears seeing him in that situation, Ryu comforted her with anything she could.

"E-Eina you okay?" Misha asked worrying for her companion

"Hold on to yourself Eina!" Rose said with a serious expression, "Nothing would happen to him"

"But he is in a scary situation," Eina trying to calm down and still bravely hanging in not to tear up.

"Grrr... That damn god of death," Ouranos could scoff at the god but alas he could do nothing.

**...**

"**Don't give in to this god," a soft voice awakened him from within. A translucent figure softly placed its arms on his shoulder, the figures' hair flowing as if the snowy wind was flowing right at that movement, it whispered in his ears, "What makes you strong is the bonds you made so far. Believe in yourself."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Someone, you would be seeing in the near future. I wish you luck. Please don't give in."**

**The figure disappeared with a smile and so the hero roared in range to free himself from the dark world, and he did manage to break through that dark world.**

"**UUUUUOOOOOAAAA!"**

"**W-WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"**

"**A body… is just a vessel for the soul…. The only thing that makes us… strong… is the power of bonds we create…"**

**His eyes started to glow in amber color, not only that but suddenly the entity felt a number of mixed souls in one single body. Fear takes over it.**

"WHOA!"

Everyone awed at the Hero fighting back the dark entity.

"And again that amber eye! Guess he will overpower that thing," Welf said with excitement gaining a nod from his fellow familia members.

"Well its just as Bell said, a body is a mere vessel and the thing that completes it is the soul made up of beautiful bonds," Hermes said with a smile.

"I still don't get it HErmes-sama," Asifi.

"Asifi lets just say its like wovening a cloth from yarn, just like making clothes take time, its same for bonds with takes time to be created. The yarn is used makes a cloth and similar way a small tincture of soul is enough to make a bond," Hermes ended.

"The bonds made with a number of souls has brought him to the level he is now," Miach accompanying to finish Hermes's explanation.

"**HGN!"**

"**D-Don't… you dare… UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF A HUMAN!"**

"**WHAAA-"**

"**HHHRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

**The screen lights up into a flash.**

**The scene now shows the battle of gods where Thanatos was completely cornered. The god who just turned himself as a monster now was somehow getting troubled to use his max power. He knew the reason, that damn rabbit hero didn't give up yet.**

**After getting some beating and getting cornered Zeus proudly throws his words on the god of death: "You underestimated my Grandson way too quick."**

"**Urg- guess you are right Zeus," the soul comes out of the body of the god of death, Thanatos held onto the soul. What is he about to do now? **

"**If I ain't getting him, then no one does."**

"**What?"**

**Soon the god of death threw the Hero's soul towards an endless void. Before Bell falls on the void, Artemis dashed and rescued his soul meanwhile Zeus destroyed Thanatos's magic stone, but yet the god was alive so finally Cronos stepped in and sealed that monster in a timeless space.**

"Phew so then is the god defeated?"

"Yup the battle of gods is finally over," with that said by Kris everyone in the room cheered on the gods of alternate reality for fixing their mess, also the gods in the room felt good.

"Now then its time for real deal" Tsubaki gained the attention and hence all of the viewers looked back at the screen.

**Artemis brings Bell's soul back to gekai, after his soul returns his body, Bell wakes up. Artemis not able to control herself threw herself in his arms.**

"**Orion, thank god you are back to life."**

"**A-Artemis-sama, easy."**

**Just at that moment Hestia and Freya teleported to them.**

"**Mou Artemis, no fair you can't have him."**

"**Ya, he belongs to me first."**

"**Excuse Me?! What did you say Freya!"**

"**Hump! Hestia he promised to be by my side after all."**

"**Thats a big fat lie!"**

"**Hump it's not!"**

"**It is!"**

"**It isn't"**

**The quarrel could've gotten longer unless Bell yells at them.**

"**YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"**

**Bell's voice silences the two goddesses also shaking Artemis from that, gee he is way scarier than he looks kind.**

Both Hestia and Freya blushed out of embarrassment, same can be said for Bell. Leaving the part everyone was surprise to see the kid who respects gods the most is talking to them as if they were normal girls of his age.

The freya familia did gave an eye filled with anger but stopped after Freya gestured them to stop. Ya this isn't their reality.

Meanwhile Hermes was enjoying the sight on seeing Bell picking up goddesses now.

"***sigh* you guys can fight over me once I peacefully come to tenkai, right now I've got a princess to save," He stepped towards the direction where the Hestia Familia was holding the dragon.**

"**Fair enough," both the goddesses agree- **

"**Okay then, you two idiots come here."**

"**AHH…."**

**Hermes appears from behind through the teleportation gate and drags the goddesses away from the battlefield, after bringing them in, he pops his face out and says his word : "Go get em tiger, don't you dare give up," gave a friendly thumbs up in the end. **

"**For sure," the Hero smiles, and the traveler god returns to the cathedral.**

"Good timing Hermes," Ouranos said.

"Well thank you Ouranos," he playfully replied back but shook up a little due to the stares that those goddesses gave.

**Slowly Artemis's body starts to glow. "My time is up," reaching her hand to the arrow of Orion and handing it over to Bell, "You only have one chance to break its divine protection, good luck Orion." **

**With that, the virgin moon goddess disappears. With determination Bell takes a stance and tries to aim at the dragon, unfortunately he was in pressure as he only has one chance and he doesn't want to mess this up.**

**The fight is nearing its end, the scene views the gods descending back to their seats, Zeus, Take and Ganesha standing on destroyed babel, Dyonysus and Goibinue standing at the cathedral lookout, Hephaistos, Freya, Hestia and Hermes standing beside Ouranos who had now completely drained his power.**

"**It's a fair fight now."**

"**Come now Orario, it's time to witness history."**

"**Bell-kun, everyone do you best."**


	10. POLL

I know you guys have been eagerly waiting for this but here is some serious suggestion I need to ask of you.  
Honestly, Bell is taking a lot of screentime but I want to make it different so I have some ideas for other characters too. So what pair do you want to see in the next chapter?

1\. Anya and Allen

2\. Bete and Lena

3\. Miach and Amid

4\. Luan and Lily

P.S.: This will be open till the time when the final chapter of the current arc is released.


End file.
